Nuit Blanche et Nuit Noire
by Axelanderya
Summary: Post-699/Pre-700, la guerre est finie, chacun rentre chez soi. La vie reprend son cours et si certains ont changé, d'autres restent fondamentalement les mêmes. Hinata lutte de toute son âme contre sa faiblesse et ses sentiments pour Naruto, son héros. Cette romance impossible avec son idole est à deux doigts de la tuer. NaruHina NaruSaku SakuSasu. LEMON chap4
1. I Hinata

**Titre : De l'inconstance des sentiments**

**Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif. **

**Rating : Je dirais M par précaution. **

**Résumé : Post-699/Pre-700, la guerre est finie, chacun rentre chez soi. La vie reprend son cours et si certains ont changé, d'autres restent fondamentalement les mêmes. Hinata lutte de toute son âme contre sa faiblesse et ses sentiments pour Naruto, son héros. Cette romance impossible avec son idole est à deux doigts de la tuer. Quant à Sakura son coeur balance entre ses deux anciens coéquipiers, tant d'incertitudes. A l'inverse, à Suna, Gaara laisse ses sombres instincts reprendre le dessus, quitte à faire souffrir ses proches. Et déjà la paix approche de son crépuscule…**

**Note : Aya me tue pas ! **

* * *

**Hinata**

Le vent d'été souffle dans ses cheveux sombres, la décoiffant et la rendant tout sauf jolie. D'une main maladroite, Hinata essaya de rectifier le tir mais rien n'y fit, sa chevelure s'était liguée avec le vent pour la déprécier, et ce juste avant une réunion importante des ninjas de Konoha. Réunion lors de laquelle elle allait le revoir, Naruto…

Cette seule pensée suffit à faire battre son coeur plus ardemment. Depuis la fin de la guerre et le retour de l'armée à Konoha elle n'avait eu que trop peu d'occasions de le voir. Il y avait eu l'enterrement et l'hommage aux héros morts au combat et quelques regroupements amicaux mais rien de transcendant. Et à chaque fois il était occupé, et très entouré, non, trop entouré.

Toutes ces personnes venues le féliciter, l'admirer. Hinata soupira et leva sa tête vers le ciel, une autre rafale lui murmura son prénom à l'oreille.`Naruto', elle l'aimait tellement, depuis si longtemps, à l'époque où il n'était que le démon à neuf queues Hinata avait déjà vu toutes ces qualités qui aujourd'hui en faisait l'homme le plus populaire du village caché de la feuille, sa joie, son humour, sa détermination...

Une cloche lointaine sortit la jeune Kunoichi de sa rêverie, elle se hâta vers le bâtiment principal, récemment rebâtit. Avant d'entrer dans la grande salle elle lissa d'un geste délicat sa petite robe noire, robe à fourreau qu'elle avait soigneusement choisie pour l'occasion. Certes Hinata était encore une Kunoichi et par conséquent elle aurait pu porter l'uniforme traditionnel des ninjas qui lui permettait de passer inaperçue dans la foule mais aujourd'hui elle voulait être remarquée, elle voulait qu'il la remarque.

La salle était pleine à craquer de ninjas et de civils, Hinata se fraya difficilement un chemin jusqu'à l'estrade, elle voulait être au premier rang, au plus près de Naruto. Celui-ci attendait, l'air aussi décontracté qu'à l' accoutumée, plaisantant avec Sakura, assise sur l'une des chaises de l'estrade, non loin de Tsunade et Kakashi.

En voyant son amie si familière avec Naruto alors qu'elle-même avait d'énormes difficultés à assembler trois mots en sa présence Hinata sentit une bouffée de colère lui monter au visage. Aussitôt elle fut submergée par la culpabilité, après tout Sakura n'y étais pour rien. D'un autre côté, elle connaissait, comme pratiquement tout le village, les sentiments d'Hinata et ne faisait rien pour les ménager. Il régnait une chaleur torride dans la pièce bien que les fenêtres aient été grandes ouvertes, les gens s'impatientaient et piétinaient.

Hinata regretta de n'avoir point pensé à attacher ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui collaient à la nuque et aux épaules. Enfin Kakashi s'avança sur le devant de l'estrade. Le silence se fit et chacun fut pendu aux lèvres du sixième Hokage du village de Konoha.

"Mes chers amis, hommes et femmes de Konoha, voici maintenant un an que la paix est revenue. Nous avons rebâtit notre village, l'entraide a été notre moteur et cela a porté ses fruits. Le seigneur du pays du feu nous a renouvelé sa confiance, les missions affluent de tout le pays et les brigands ont repris leurs activités illégales." Des rires se firent entendre, les brigands étaient synonymes de missions, et donc de revenus. Et puis ils n'étaient que du menu fretin comparés à feu l'Akatsuki. Kakashi leva une main pour demander le silence et reprit.

" Je suis fier d'avoir contribué à la reconstruction de Konoha, je vous remercie de m'avoir laissé vous guider. Néanmoins je suis loin d'être un diplomate de premier ordre et pour tout vous dire, la fonction d'Hokage ne me plaît pas vraiment. Je suis mieux sur le terrain. Voilà pourquoi, avec l'accord des anciens et du conseil du village je démissionne de mes fonctions d'Hokage."

Il marqua une courte pause et l'assemblée marqua un temps d'hommage. Chacun savait que Kakashi n'avait jamais voulu de la fonction mais qu'il l'avait acceptée par devoir. A présent tout le monde n'attendait qu'une seule chose, qu'il annonce son successeur, bien qu'un nom soit déjà sur toutes les lèvres. Hinata avait regardé intensément Naruto durant tout le discours, une fois n'est pas coutume, celui-ci avait été sage. Il portait son habituelle tenue de ninja, propre et repassée pour changer.

Hinata se demanda où il avait pu trouver un fer avant de se rappeler qu'il avait emménagé non loin de Sakura, elle lui en avait probablement prêté un. La jalousie revenait au galop dans le coeur de la jeune femme. Heureusement pour elle Kakashi mit fin au suspense.

" A l'unanimité et sur mes recommandations ainsi que celles de notre Godaime Tsunade, le conseil a décidé de nommé Uzumaki Naruto septième Hokage..." Avait-il prévu une suite à sa phrase? Nul ne le saura car la clameur fut telle que le bruit dû atteindre les quatre autres villages ninjas. Tout le monde hurla en choeur sa joie et sa fierté, Naruto salua la foule à maintes reprises, hilare.

Hinata, pour sa part, était aux anges, le voir sourire ainsi remplissait toujours son coeur de joie. Elle l'aimait tellement. L'année précédente elle lui avait avoué son amour sur le champ de bataille, avec gentillesse il lui avait fait comprendre alors qu'il n'éprouvait pas alors les mêmes sentiments mais, de l'avis d'Hinata, sans réellement fermer la porte. Alors depuis elle l'aimait de loin, sans le harceler, en évitant même de trop l'approcher tout en continuant d'espérer qu'un jour il la remarque, qu'un jour il l'aime.

Une grande fête commença, Hinata rejoignit son ami Shino, resté un peu à l'écart de la foule. Chacun s'était précipité sur Naruto afin de le congratuler, Hinata n'avait aucune de réussir à l'atteindre et avait donc battu en retraite. Sans un mot ils avaient quitté le bâtiment principal et rejoint un petit restaurant dans le but de célébrer de manière plus calme cette nouvelle nomination. Ils étaient assis depuis quelques instants seulement lorsqu'ils furent rejoints par Kiba et son chien Akamaru. Kiba, trempé de sueur, avait retiré son haut et se promenait tranquillement torse nu sous l'oeil envieux d'Akamaru qui, souffrant lui aussi de la chaleur, aurait bien aimé pouvoir retirer ses poils pour se rafraîchir un peu. Kiba s'assit aux côtés de son amie qui s'écarta d'un léger bond.

"Tu es tout collant Kiba! Ria t-elle alors qu'il jetait sa tête en arrière pour discipliner une mèche inexistant dans le seul but de passer pour un homme cool et attirant.

Shino aime me voir comme ça.

Non, pas du tout, répondit l' intéressé. Rhabille toi d'ailleurs." Ajout t-il en voyant le serveur les fusiller du regard, ils étaient en effet assez bruyant. De plus, Akamaru participait à la conversation en aboyant joyeusement ce qui au final fait un énorme raffut.

Comme il était bon de passer un peu de temps entre amis.

Ils parlèrent de choses futiles, du temps, de leurs nouvelles maisons, de l'avancée des vies de chacun. La soirée avançait petit à petit ainsi que le nombre de verres d'alcools vides sur la table. D'autres membres de leur groupe les avaient rejoint, les anciens genins étaient devenus chuunins voire même juunins dans le cas Sakura et Shikamaru.

Plus il y avait de monde et moins Hinata parlait, elle s'était complètement renfermée à l'arrivée de Naruto et Sakura. Les deux jeunes ninjas étaient arrivés souriants et passablement éméchés, si bien que leurs propos étaient pratiquement incompréhensibles et leurs mains un peu trop baladeuses au goût d'Hinata qui ne voyait guère d'un bon oeil cette familiarité entre eux. Exaspérée et disons le, avec deux, trois, cinq verres de trop dans le ventre, Hinata s'enfuit sans crier gare du restaurant. Titubante, elle marcha jusqu'à chez elle mais s'effondra dans une ruelle.

Elle prit appui contre un mur empestant l'urine et vomit tripes et boyaux. Ses vomissements furent entrecoupés de râles à faire pâlir un fantôme et le reste de sa dignité s'en était allée avec sa bile. Epuisée elle s'assit et regarda le ciel sans étoiles, aussi vide que son âme. Oh elle s'en voudrait demain mais pour l'instant elle resta là, la tête tournoyant. C'est à peine si elle se rendit compte que deux mains l'attrapaient et l'emmenèrent à travers les rues du village qui doucement s'endormait tandis qu'à l'est le soleil se levait.

Lorsqu'elle émergea de son coma, la bouche pâteuse et une odeur pestilentielle autour d'elle, Hinata se trouvait dans un lit moelleux, recouverte d'une fine couverture, et complètement nue.

Effarée, elle se redressa subitement et le regretta aussitôt, une forte migraine attaquant sa tête. Elle retomba sur le matelas et patienta quelques instants avant de se redresser une nouvelle fois, plus doucement. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était sobre et simplement meublée: un lit double, une armoire en bois clair, une petite table et deux chaises dans un coin.

Un fauteuil recouvert de tissu beige complétait le mobilier et Hinata eut la surprise d'y voir Kankurô endormi. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir vu la veille le shinobi de Suna. D'un pas peu assuré, tout en serrant le drap autour d'elle et tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'une des deux portes que comptait la pièce, espérant que ce soit celle de la salle de bain, heurtant au passage une table de chevet.

Perdu, elle menait au couloir. Toujours chancelante, elle se dirigea vers l'autre, sous le regard amusé du ninja réveillé par le bruit de la jeune femme renversant le mobilier. Enfin Hinata atteignit la seconde porte et l'ouvrit. Ouf, une salle de bain. Alors qu'elle y entrait, elle entendit un ricanement moqueur.

"Ne lésine pas sur le gel douche!" Elle ne releva pas la critique et d'un geste rapide, referma la porte derrière elle sans oublier de la verrouiller, afin de prévenir tout geste déplacé du ninja. Une petite voix s'éleva dans sa tête : `il a eut le temps de faire tout ce qu'il voulait hier, et puis ma chère, tu es tellement belle à voir ce matin'.

Elle n'osa se regarder dans le miroir qui lui faisait face et entra directement sous la douche. L'eau chaude brûlait sa peau mais elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, frottant son corps sans ménagement afin de retirer la saleté et de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'état pathétique dans lequel elle se trouvait. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle s'enveloppa dans un grand peignoir accroché au mur et, tête baissée, se décida à retourner dans la chambre où Kankurô l'attendait.

Il ne dit rien lorsqu'il la vit, il faut dire que son air misérable ne donnait même plus envie de se moquer. Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux, ils ne se connaissaient guère et les circonstances n'aidaient pas.

"Merci". Réussi à murmurer Hinata, ses yeux fixant toujours ses doigts de pieds. Elle imaginait ce qu'il pouvait être en train de penser, il devait avoir une très mauvaise opinion d'elle à l'instant. Et dire que c'était un officiel de Suna… En réalisant ce fait et l'image du village qu'elle donnait à cet instant, Hinata fut emplie de honte, ce qui se traduisit par un rougissement violent de ses pommettes.

"Tu me rappelles le jour où je suis devenu juunin, j'ai atteint le grade avant Temari, tu le savais? Demanda t-il, Hinata, étonnée par la question, hocha la tête en signe de négation. Ce fut une cuite mémorable, poursuivit-il, enfin à ce que l'on m'a raconté, je ne m'en rappelle plus."

Tout d'abord elle fut stupéfaite, puis elle rit, nerveusement pour commencer puis d'un rire franc. La situation était tellement étrange et lui tellement incroyable. Il avait réussi à détendre l'atmosphère, Hinata lui accorda un immense sourire de reconnaissance. Il lui tendit des vêtements propres qu'elle alla enfiler rapidement, puis il la raccompagna à la porte de l'hôtel. Elle bégaya mais réussit à le remercier et à la lui promettre de lui rendre rapidement ses vêtements avant de partir en direction de son appartement, le corps fatigué mais le coeur un peu joyeux.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !

Axel.


	2. II Gaara

**Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif. **

**Rating : Je dirais M par précaution. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Gaara**

La joie de Naruto avait toujours été communicative mais rarement autant qu'en ce jour. Assis dans le carré des officiels en compagnie des autres kage, Gaara avait admiré son ami réaliser son rêve : devenir Hokage. Une pointe d'orgueil lui rappela qu'il exerçait lui-même ses fonctions depuis plus de trois ans, cela compensait le fait qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à battre son ami en combat singulier. L'ambiance, qu'il qualifiait volontiers de grand n'importe quoi le poussa à se mettre en retrait dans l'un des salons réservés aux invités de marque. Il aurait l'occasionner de féliciter Naruto plus tard dans la soirée, qu'il profite de son peuple pour l'instant. Si Gaara était depuis longtemps parfaitement intégré et respecté dans son village, il n'aimait guère ces immenses bains de foule. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il s'aperçut que le vieux Tsuchikage était déjà là, confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils de la pièce, une tasse de thé à la main. Gaara alla s'installer face à lui et un serviteur lui apporta également une boisson chaude.

"Vous êtes jeune Kazekage, dit Onoki avec un sourire alors que son égal soupirait de soulagement dans cette pièce si calme, vous devriez faire la fête avec les autres.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment dans ma nature, Onoki-san. Répondit Gaara en buvant une petite gorgée de thé.

-Si jeune et déjà si vieux, maugréa le vieil homme, si j'avais votre âge j'en profiterais, la paix est revenue, il faut en profiter tant qu'elle dure." Gaara haussa un sourcil inexistant à cette remarque, son interlocuteur semblait parfaitement calme alors qu'il venait de lui prédire une nouvelle guerre.

"Vous pensez donc que cela ne durera pas, serait-ce du pessimisme dû à votre âge vénérable ou auriez-vous quelque information à communiquer?

-Simplement l'expérience Kazekage, les ninjas sont faits pour la guerre, tant qu'il y aura des ninjas il y aura des guerres." Logique en y repensant, après tout, la guerre était leur gagne-pain.

"Je prie pour cette paix dure le plus longtemps possible. Murmura Gaara, en réalisant que ses troupes n'étaient pas encore remises de la guerre, il avait été trop conciliant ces derniers mois, cela changerait dès son retour.

-Elle durera tant que les seigneurs le souhaiteront, ou qu'une crise arrive." Gaara acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et savoura son thé. La discussion s'orienta vers des sujets un peu plus joyeux, nombreuses furent les anecdotes liées aux différents retours des troupes dans leurs village. Le tsuchikage raconta notamment la manière dont son épouse l'avait accueilli à leur domicile, non pas avec joie et douceur comme il l'avait espéré mais avec une paire de chaussettes sales qu'il avait oublié de mettre dans la panière avant son départ au combat. Six mois après, imaginez l'odeur. Gaara ne put s'empêcher de rire joyeusement en imaginant la scène, le tsuchikage qui n'avait peur de rien, piteux devant son épouse.

"Je serai très honoré de la rencontrer un jour. Déclara poliment Gaara.

-Bah, répondit Onoki, c'est une vieille bonne femme qui râle pour tout et rien, je n'aurai qu'à vous la présenter lors de votre visite officielle à Iwa. Je vous proposerais bien d'amener votre épouse mais on vous dit marié à votre village et je n'ai aucune envie de voir tous ses habitants débarquer à Iwa." `Malin le vieux', songea Gaara, toujours à grapiller des informations de ci de là.

Le jour déclinait et les deux hommes décrétèrent qu'il était temps de partir, Gaara retourna dans les appartements que l'on avait mis à sa disposition, avala un léger encas et parti rejoindre Naruto qui lui avait donné rendez-vous en ville. La fête battait son plein et Gaara eut toute la peine du monde à trouver une place auprès de son ami. Naruto était littéralement submergé par la foule, tout le monde souhaitait le féliciter une fois encore, lui offrir un verre et partager quelques mots avec le nouvel Hokage.

"Gaara!" Cria Naruto avec sa discrétion habituelle en voyant le roux s'asseoir à côté de lui après avoir discrètement mais sûrement dégager Ino qui avait réussi jusque là à profiter de l'aura du blond. Il poussa l'un des nombreux verres qu'on lui avait offert et les deux hommes trinquèrent avant de boire leurs boissons d'une traite.

"Tu te rends compte Gaara? J'ai réussi! Je suis Hokage!"

Hurla t-il encore plus fort. La liesse était purement incroyable, trop de joie, trop de bruit pour Gaara qui avait conservé un goût pour le calme et le silence.

Il resta néanmoins un moment pour observer la bande de ninjas qu'il avait appris à connaître. Sakura et Ino rivalisaient de sourires et de coups d'oeil insistants en direction de tous les beaux mâles qu'elles repéraient, plus nombreux au fur et à mesure que le nombre de verres vides sur la table augmentait. A côté, Kiba et Kankurô faisaient un concours de blagues douteuses, probablement pour savoir lequel des deux était le plus au ras des pâquerettes. Gaara remarqua même, non sans mal, Hinata Hyûga, assise dans un coin sombre de la table, l'air abattu et complètement saoûle, fixement tristement Naruto du regard. Il l'étudia un instant, partagé : d'un côté il compatissait, l'amour étant un sentiment intense, en bien comme en mal. De l'autre, ils avaient survécu à une grande guerre ayant pratiquement amené le monde à sa fin, cela aurait dû lui permettre de relativiser un peu.

Gaara tint tout de même jusqu'au petit matin, à grand renfort de discussions presque philosophiques avec Lee et Choji. Il put voir Naruto danser de manière endiablée avec Sakura sur la piste de danse, il remarqua même Hinata partir précipitamment, suivie par son grand frère quelques instants après. Le Kazekage décida qu'il était également temps pour lui de partir.

Il n'était pas spécialement fatigué, ses années d'insomnies lui avaient laissé une certaine endurance, mais tout ce bruit avait eu raison de lui. Il rentra rapidement, non sans remarquer ses gardes du corps, toujours dans l'ombre. Une fois dans ses appartements, il se déhabilla et prit une courte douche chaude qui le détendit efficacement et se coucha, simplement vêtu d'un haut confortable et d'un caleçon.

Le lendemain commença très tard pour le village de Konoha, Gaara émergea peu après quatorze heures, se prépara rapidement et ordonna le rassemblement de son escorte. De la chambre à côté de la sienne émergea la Hyûga qui s'enfuit sans demander son reste, puis son frère Kankurô ce qui ne manqua pas de susciter l'intérêt du roux. Intérêt remarqué par son aîné qui s'empressa d'éclaircir la situation : "ce n'est pas ce tu crois."

Ce qui eut pour effet d'accroître les soupçons de Gaara, non de les dissiper. Cela étant, il était une personne civilisée et s'abstiendrait de tout commentaire, autrement dit il s'en fichait et n'avait qu'une hâte: rentrer chez lui. Trois jours de trajet, un peu moins s'il forçait la cadence mais ni Temari, ni Kankurô ne semblaient en état de le suivre à une allure soutenue. Il se résolu donc à prendre son mal en patience.

Au matin du second jour, ils pénétrèrent dans le désert, trois heures après ils passèrent devant une formation rocheuse chère aux souvenirs de Gaara, quelques mois après son retour de l'examen chuunin, il avait, au retour d'une mission de deux jours, par une nuit de tempête, retrouvé à trois kilomètres au nord de cette position, une enfant de Suna que tout le village recherchait. Il l'avait ramenée frigorifiée, déshydratée, couverte d'ecchymoses et terrorisée mais vivante et était devenu ce soir-là un héros pour le village. Cela l'avait conforté dans sa volonté de changement insufflée par son combat avec Naruto. Ce que l'histoire ne dit pas en revanche, c'est qu'il était aussi responsable de la présence de l'enfant en plein milieu du désert. Mais ceci est une autre histoire…

Enfin ils arrivèrent au bout de leur périple, Gaara avait à peine mis un pied dans son village que déjà Matsuri lui sautait au coup avec une familiarité qui ne plaisait guère au ninja. Depuis la fin de la guerre elle entretenait cette proximité avec lui au détriment de sa volonté et du respect de la hiérarchie, deux choses qu'il avait jusque là laisser de côté, euphorie post-guerre oblige, mais sa récente discussion avec le tsuchikage lui avait rappelé qu'il était temps que tout cela change. Et maintenant.

"Matsuri lâche-moi." Dit-il d'un ton sec et froid qui rappela aux ninjas présents les heures sombres de l'enfance de leur kage. La dénommée Matsuri, surprise, se confondit en excuses, à deux doigts de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. "Je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique, pas ton ami." Insista Gaara, bien que cela eut été inutile vu le ton qu'il avait employé.

Si un jour quelqu'un ( Matsuri? ) avait imaginé une histoire d'amour entre eux, il était maintenant convaincu du contraire. Il apparu également très clairement à Matsuri que les sentiments amoureux qu'elle avait développé depuis que Gaara avait été son sensei quelques années auparavant étaient à sens unique. Elle se sentait vraiment stupide ce qui avait causé ce si grand émoi chez elle.

Ses perspectives de finir dans le lit du kage, le rêve de toutes les kunoichis et filles non aveugles (au sens figuré) du village, venaient de fondre comme neige au soleil. Vexée au plus haut point, elle essaya de dissimuler sa honte tandis que Gaara donnait l'ordre de réunir le conseil le lendemain tout en se dirigeant vers le bâtiment principal qui abritait son bureau. Dispensés mais souhaitant néanmoins savoir pourquoi le conseil du village devait se réunir aussi vite, la prochaine réunion étant prévue dans trois jours, Temari et Kankurô suivirent leur frère qui ne leur prêta aucune attention.

Arrivé dans son bureau, Gaara ôta sa gourde, son manteau et son chapeau qu'il jeta négligemment sur un fauteuil avant d'aller s'asseoir dans son siège et d'attraper le premier qui lui tomba sous la main. Rien d'urgent mais il s'était vraiment laissé aller depuis la fin de la guerre. Temari se planta face à lui, Kankurô à ses côtés alors que Chiro, l'assistant de Gaara, lui déposait un thé à sa droite.

"Que se passe t-il Gaara? Demanda la blonde, soucieuse de ce changement soudain d'attitude. Pourquoi réunis-tu le conseil aussi vite?" Pas spécialement enclin à lui raconter son entrevue avec le tsuchikage, Gaara chercha une porte de sortie et s'engouffra dans la première, pas forcément la plus brillante qu'il trouva.

"Pourquoi ne demandes tu pas plutôt ce que faisait l'héritière des Hyûga dans la chambre de Kankurô il y a trois nuits de cela?" Simple et efficace. Gaara fit fi de l'expression emplie de colère de son frère ainsi que de la surprise de sa soeur pour se concentrer sur son dossier, rien de bien intéressant d'ailleurs, un rapport de routine sur l'état de la plomberie dans les serres du village. En bruit de fond, Temari, qui avait très bien compris le manège de son petit frère, s'était résolue à ne plus le déranger et avait rejeter son dévolu sur Kankurô qui lui devait bien quelques explications.

"Hinata? Hinata ? !" Cria t-elle incrédule. Oh Kankurô maudit son frère pour cette délation. Il mit bien dix minutes à convaincre sa soeur qu'il s'était conduit en gentleman et n'avait rien fait que la morale ne réprouve. Bon à part la déshabiller entièrement avant de la coucher, mais il faut dire qu'elle empestait plus qu'un rat décomposé au milieu d'une oasis...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Axel.


	3. III Hinata

**Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif. **

**Rating : Je dirais M par précaution.**

**Note : Mini chapitre aujourd'hui**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

3

**Hinata**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la nomination de Naruto au poste de Hokage et l'atroce soirée qui l'avait suivie. Hinata s'était doucement remise de sa honte, grandement aidée par l'absence de témoins, elle était presque déçue qu'aucun de ses amis ne l'ait remarqué. Ils avaient tous été bien trop occupés pour noter son mal-être. Mal-être qu'elle traînait pourtant depuis la fin de la guerre, on avait mis cela sur le compte de la mort de Neji et c'était partiellement vrai, mais se prendre un râteau l'était tout autant. La journée était pluvieuse, à l'image de son humeur mais Hinata était plus déterminée que jamais. Elle se rendit en début de matinée au bâtiment administratif dans le but de voir l'un des conseillers du village. Celui ci put, par chance, rapidement la recevoir. l'entretien fut bref, Hinata repartit alors que la plupart des gens travaillant dans le bâtiment arrivaient à peine. Elle marcha rapidement, courant presque, jusqu'à chez elle. Elle entra précipitamment, referma et glissa le long de la porte, le souffle court. Enfin elle avait trouvé le courage, elle l'avait fait, elle venait de quitter les ninjas. Ce retour à la vie civile lui sembla bien vide, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de sa nouvelle vie. Bien sûr dans quelques années elle prendrait la tête de son clan mais en attendant il lui faudrait bien trouver à s'occuper. Hinata n'avait aucune envie de passer ses journées à lire des parchemins plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Déjà que son statut d'héritière l'empêchait de quitter le village sans escorte conséquente, si en plus elle se cloîtrait dans une bibliothèque tout le monde oublierait son existence.

L'arrivée de l'un de ses cousins dans l'entrée la ramena à la réalité, Hinata se releva brusquement, lissa sa veste et salua son parent d'un léger signe de tête tandis qu'il s'inclinait profondément avant de poursuivre son chemin. Hinata décida d'aller voir son père et de l'informer de sa récente décision. Le sachant dans son bureau à cette heure de la journée, elle s'engagea d'emblée dans les couloirs de la vaste demeure.

Elle arriva sur place quelques minutes plus tard et frappa trois légers coups sur la porte. Pas de réponse. Elle réitéra, toujours rien. C'était étrange car Hinata sentait une présence dans la pièce.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra, bien mal lui en prit, elle aurait dû activer son byakugan, Neji aurait pensé à le faire, mais pas elle. C'est pourquoi elle se retrouva face à un ninja entièrement vêtu de noir, le visage masqué, sans bandeau qui s'apprêtait à sortir par l'une des fenêtres du bureau. Et à côté de lui, à terre, Hiashi Hyûga baignait dans une marre de sang, mort.

Un ninja aurait attaqué le fuyard par réflexe, elle hurla de toutes ses forces. Aussitôt, des membres du clan arrivèrent à la rescousse, certains se précipitèrent à la poursuite du tueur, d'autres s'affairèrent autour de leur chef, dans un vain espoir de le sauver. Quatre hommes entourèrent Hinata et la menèrent dans une autre aile de la demeure, en sécurité. La jeune femme était totalement dépourvue de ses facultés, l'image de son père mort était marqué sur ses rétines et l'empêchait de réfléchir. Seules ses larmes coulaient à flot, preuve qu'elle était encore vivante.

Elle se laissa asseoir sur un canapé et resta immobile. Au dehors elle entendit de l'agitation, la police de Konoha venait d'arriver et, à ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre, Naruto était là lui aussi. Un serviteur lui annonça qu'il demandait à la voir, elle l'ignora, il fallut qu'Hanabi, arrivée en même temps, la secoue pour qu'elle sorte de sa torpeur.

"Hinata! Avait-elle crié, agit! Tu es le chef maintenant!" Cela fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, Hinata réalisa, elle venait de prendre la tête du clan, son père aurait voulu, non son père lui aurait imposé d'être à la hauteur de la fonction. Hinata se leva et donna l'ordre d'aller chercher Naruto. Il entra peu après, l'air bouleversé.

"Hinata ça va? Demanda t-il anxieux. J'ai ordonné que ce tueur soit traqué, les anbus sont partis à sa poursuite, Kiba et Akamaru à leur tête.

-Merci Hokage, répondit-elle avec toute la solennité qu'il lui était possible d'exprimer en cet instant. Le clan Hyûga vous en est reconnaissant.

-Hein?" Naruto était quelque peu surpris de sa réaction, certes il était Hokage maintenant et certaines personnes le traitait avec beaucoup d'égards mais ils se connaissaient depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas en passer par là. Cette Hinata là était pour le moins étonnante.

"Ok, je vous laisse alors, la police de Konoha va rester un peu et je vais demander à mes hommes de chercher des indices sur l'identité du tueur, tu n'as rien vu qui ne puisse nous aider?

-Il était seul, sans signe distinctif, plus grand que toi et son côté gauche était paralysé, conséquence d'un hakke. Enuméra Hinata, elle-même surprise par tout ce qu'elle avait retenu des quelques secondes en présence de l'homme.

-Merci. Je vous tiens au courant." Conclua Naruto en se tournant vers la porte. Il fut arrêté par une main qui s'accrocha à son bras, il se retourna et vit Hinata au bord des larmes qui n'arrivait même pas à le regarder. Décidément elle était d'humeur changeante mais il n'en fit cure et la serra dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer de tout son saoûl.

"Je te promets qu'on va le trouver." Murmura t-il.

* * *

Un petit chapitre mais j'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plu.

Axel.

Review?


	4. IV Gaara

**Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif. **

**Rating : M **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**IV**

**Gaara**

La tempête faisait rage depuis le petit matin, les habitants du village y étaient habitués certes, mais se faire réveiller par le sable cognant violemment sur les carreaux n'était jamais agréable.

Gaara se redressa dans son lit et étira ses bras vers l'avant, encore fatigué. Sa nuit avait été courte mais les fonctions qu'il occupait ne lui laissaient guère le loisir de paresser au lit. Il se tourna et remonta la couverture sur les épaules de sa compagne endormie avant de sortir du lit et de récupérer ses affaires jonchées sur le sol. Il passa rapidement sous la douche, massant ses muscles déjà engourdis, cela promettait une journée fatigante puis se dirigea sans bruit vers la cuisine pour ne pas réveiller toute la maisonnée. Il attrapa de quoi grignoter et partit rapidement en direction du palais du Kazekage. Seuls quelques ninjas étaient déjà au travail, tous s'inclinèrent à son passage avant de reprendre leurs activités. Gaara avait une journée chargée aujourd'hui, il devait mettre à jour les directives du village, préparer sa rencontre avec le seigneur du pays du vent et décider quoi faire avec les rebelles des villages est qui terrorisaient toute la zone côtière du pays.

Il n'eut pas même le temps de s'installer à son bureau que déjà un aide investissait son bureau, un message urgent à la main. Essoufflé, il le tendit à Gaara que lu d'une traite, imperturbable.

"Reste ici, ordonna t-il, je rédige une réponse.

-Bien Kazekage-sama." Répondit le jeune aide en se postant en retrait près de la porte. Gaara s'assit et prit un instant pour réfléchir à la situation. La paix avait été si courte finalement, ce meurtre allait relancer les opérations militaires, nul doute que les Hyûga crieraient vengeance et Konoha mettrait tout en oeuvre pour arrêter les coupables. Il songea un instant à la succession, c'était très probablement Hinata, la fille aînée, qui allait prendre la relève.

La guerre l'avait rendue forte selon le shinobi et son éducation l'avait préparée à ce jour même si en ce moment elle était un peu fragile moralement, tout ce flux d'émotions et cette histoire avec Naruto ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Il faut dire que le blond avait la subtilité d'un ver de sable, Gaara ne s'était peut-être pas fait une montagne d'amis ces dernières années mais il savait que les sentiments, surtout ceux d'une fille, étaient à manipuler avec précaution.

`Tu l'as appris à tes dépends non?' Murmura une petite voix moqueuse dans sa tête. Il se résolu à écrire deux missives: la première pour l'Hokage, très basique, dans laquelle il promettait l'aide de Suna dans la recherche des criminels. Il dédia la seconde au clan Hyûga, plus précisément à Hinata. Il lui présenta ses condoléances et lui proposa une aide humaine en suggérant l'envoi de ninjas d'élite pour sa protection. Il relu deux fois sa deuxième missive, attentif à chaque mot puis fit signe à l'aide qui attendait en silence. Il lui tendit les deux lettres et le renvoya; il partit précipitamment. Gaara se leva en direction du bureau de l'un de ses conseillers, si Hinata acceptait son offre, il devrait lui envoyer ses meilleurs hommes. Il avait déjà quelques noms en tête mais rien n'était certain, beaucoup de paramètres entraient en jeu. Oh que la journée allait être longue…

Le reste de la matinée fut dédiée à la réunion du conseil, Gaara, quelque peu tendu à cause de la nouvelle arrivée à l'aube, n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. En plus il avait quelques annonces qui ne plairait pas à tous, à commencer par sa soeur. Ils se levèrent tous lorsqu'il entra dans la salle du conseil et ne se rassirent qu'après lui. Gaara commença par leur rapporter les nouvelles de Konoha ainsi que sa décision puis leur fit part des changements à venir.

L'annonce d'un renforcement des manoeuvres d'entraînement et le retour à la rigueur ne surprirent que les plus jeunes membres. Les anciens, inquiets pour certains, hochèrent la tête d'un air approbateur. Gaara sut en le voyant qu'ils espéraient un retour drastique aux anciennes habitudes car, bien qu'ils aient reconnus l'utilité de l'alliance ninjas, ils la voyaient d'un mauvais oeil. Pour eux, Suna avait l'obligation de rester forte et autonome, une alliance c'était s'affaiblir.

"Les nouvelles mesures entrent en action immédiatement." Annonça Gaara en conclusion d'un conseil qui avait duré près de quatre heures. Tous furent heureux de partir, même si certains avaient maintenant du pain sur la planche. Temari attendit que son frère ait regroupé ses papiers pour s'approcher de lui.

"Un couvre-feu, vraiment? Demanda t-elle sceptique. Tu veux nous priver de vie? Que vont dire les civils?

-Qu'il était grand temps de reprendre le village en main et surtout l'armée. Vois-tu, les habitants de ce village ont accepté et partagé notre joie, la guerre avait fait tellement de dégâts. Mais maintenant nous avons assez fait la fête. Il est temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi archaïque Gaara? On croirait entendre les anciens! Répliqua Temari, outrée par un tel discours. Je veux bien croire qu'il faille rétablir un peu d'ordre mais tu pousses les gens trop loin. Les ninjas du village risquent leur vie chaque jour pour le village et tu veux les brider, ôter tout loisir.

-Assez, le couvre-feu est temporaire, c'est simplement le temps que l'on reprenne les bonnes habitudes.

-Et tu crois que ça marchera?

-Oui, c'est juste une période de ré-adaption." Gaara avait réussi à conserver son calme, il n'en était pas peu fier. Sa manière de l'accuser et de remettre en question ses décisions avaient eu le don de l'énerver. Elle était toujours à Konoha, que savait-elle du ras le bol des habitants qui devaient supporter non seulement le bruit nocturne mais aussi les ninjas qui vivaient pratiquement à l'oeil. A leur retour ils avaient été célébrés, accueillis à bras ouverts dans toutes les échoppes. Au bout d'un moment ils s'y étaient habitués, et les bonnes habitudes étaient difficiles à perdre. Et pour ne rien arranger, les civils avaient dû supporter la baisse de missions avec des hausses de taxes. Et aussi séniles soient ils, les anciens avaient raison sur ce point.

Gaara retourna dans son bureau et s'assit à une petite table où l'attendait son déjeuner. Il mangea distraitement tout en lisant l'un des rares rapports de mission disponibles. C'était décidément une période de vache maigre. Et pour ne rien arranger l'alliance battait légèrement de l'aile malgré l'amitié qui liait les villages. Car si Gaara avait été un brillant général lors de la guerre, les missions affluaient plus vers Konoha et Kiri que vers les autres villages. Et cela créait des frustrations. Iwa et Suna étaient particulièrement touchés de part leurs situations géographiques respectives. Décidément, cette journée allait de mal en pis.

L'après-midi se déroula sans accrocs, des ordres, des rapports, des réunions, encore et encore. Seule la perspective d'une soirée tranquille permit à Gaara de tenir jusqu'au soir. Enfin il put rentrer. La nuit tombait, la maison était silencieuse. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où une bonne odeur s'échappait. Une jeune femme était occupée à préparer le dîner.

Vue de loin la scène était d'un classicisme à faire pâlir d'envie les anciens du village: un couple heureux avec un mari soutenant sa famille et une femme aimante l'attendant à la maison. A ceci près qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés, que personne n'était au courant et que ce n'était qu'une histoire sans lendemain, depuis 6 ans.

Gaara passa une main autour de ses hanches, l'embrassa dans le cou avant d'éteindre le feu et de l'emmener sans plus de manières dans la chambre. Il l'entendit murmurer alors qu'il lui retirait son haut, impatient. Elle l'embrassa tendrement tandis qu'il la plaquait contre le mur, s'attaquant aux boutons de son pantalon qui glissa le long de son corps, dévoilant ses fines jambes partiellement bleuies par des hématomes.

S'il n'avait pas été sous l'impulsion de ses hormones, il aurait prêté attention à ce détail mais pour le moment seule la luxure importait à ses yeux. Gaara continua sur sa lancée en retirant rapidement ses propres vêtements alors que sa partenaire se délestait de manière plus ou moins sexy de son pantalon tombé sur ses chevilles et de ses bas.

A présent complètement nu, Gaara se colla contre sa compagne et glissa une main le long de son corps doux et lisse, l'autre dégrafant son sous-vêtement. Elle gémit à la caresse tant à cause du frisson que cela provoquait qu'à cause du manque de douceur du Kage. Il termina de la mettre nue, attrapa l'une de ses jambes, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui et s'enfonça profondément en elle avec un gémissement de satisfaction. Il sentait ses petites mains s'accrocher à son dos, son souffle court dans son cou et sa bouche haleter son nom.

Qu'il aimait l'entendre l'appeler encore et encore. La chaleur partie du bas de ses reins s'étendait dans tout son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il la prenait. Ses longs cheveux s'étaient collés à son torse et le frottement de leurs deux corps en sueur en devenait presque douloureux. Il se déversa en elle avec une dernière contraction de tous ses muscles et resta immobile un instant, reprenant quelques longues bouffées d'air.

Il la sentit relâcher un peu son étreinte et caresser ses muscles de ninjas avec la délicatesse d'une plume. Il laissa durer ce moment, sachant qu'elle appréciait ce calme et cette proximité qui les liait pendant quelques instants. Puis, fatigué, il l'emmena sur le lit où ils restèrent allongés en silence, elle passant une main sur son torse, lui caressant ses cheveux.

Habituellement il rompait la magie du moment en se levant mais cette fois ce fut elle qui brisa le silence par une question pour le moins étonnante aux yeux du shinobi.

"Dis, tu ne voudrais pas m'apprendre des jutsus? Demanda t-elle avec un petit sourire. Gaara la regarda, cherchant une quelconque moquerie mais ne décela rien.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais bien en maîtriser un ou deux, et puis ce serait l'occasion de passer un peu de temps ensemble au grand jour sans risquer de dévoiler quoi que ce soit. Répondit t-elle. Gaara s'il te plaît.

-Non, je n'ai pas le temps pour cela. Entre mes fonctions de Kazekage et la préparation de Matsuri à l'examen de sélection des chuunins je n'ai pas de temps libre."

Cela aurait dû suffire à clore la conversation, habituellement cela suffisait, Gaara aurait du le percevoir. Avait-elle décider de l'ennuyer ce soir?

"S'il te plaît, Matsuri est déjà la favorite de l'épreuve, accorde-moi un peu de temps. S'il te plaît… Murmura t-elle avant de faire une pause.

-Gaara?

-Oui?

-Je t'en supplie, aide-moi." Si seulement il l'avait regardé au lieu de contempler le plafond il aurait vu qu'elle était au bord des larmes.

"Non." Conclut-il en se levant, mettant la main sur quelques affaires au passage avant de se diriger vers la salle, la laissant seule avec sa déception et, avouons le, sa jalousie envers Matsuri. Comme attendu, elle le rejoignit peu après, habillée, et termina la préparation du repas tandis qu'il mettait la table. Après dîner, il l'embrassa furtivement et, se doutant que Temari l'attendait pour une discussion sérieuse, retourna dans la maison familiale.

* * *

Oh que je ne suis pas douée en lemon, mais bon on va dire que celui-là était justifié.

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Review?

Axel.


	5. V Hinata

**Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif. **

**Rating : M **

**Note : Merci pour toutes ces reviews, cela fait plaisir d'avoir des retours, et que dire lorsqu'elles sont positives. Merci! **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**V**

**Hinata**

L'obi de soie rouge sombre qui maintenait son kimono de cérémonie comprimait son ventre mais Hinata se sentait rassurée par cette étreinte. Contrairement aux autres femmes elle appréciait cette tenue très solennelle peu confortable. Elle lui permettait de protéger sa personnalité et d'affirmer son statut de chef du clan Hyûga.

Voilà trois mois qu'elle avait pris ses fonctions suite au décès prématuré de son père, dont les assassins étaient toujours non identifiés et en fuite. Et à vrai dire elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Hiashi avait fusionner les branches de la famille peu avant de mourir et Hinata n'avait eu qu'à continuer sur sa lancée avec l'aide de tous les membres du clan.

Aujourd'hui était sa première sortie officielle en tant que chef, elle avait tout d'abord rendez-vous avec le conseil de Konoha qui réunissait tous les chefs de clans pour mettre au point les derniers détails puis tous accueilleraient les délégations étrangères venues pour la dernière épreuve de l'examen chuunin. Une servante lui amena un petit sac assorti à sa tenue puis Hinata traversa les couloirs jusqu'à la grande porte où une escorte de son clan, menée par Hanabi, l'attendait.

Passée juunin il y a peu, la jeune Hyûga avait très à coeur la protection de son aînée, la mort de leur père avait accru leurs liens déjà très étroits.

Le groupe sortit et se dirigea vers le palais de l'Hokage, Hinata était quelque peu anxieuse, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait entourée de gens mais n'en fit rien paraître et entra d'un pas décidé dans le bâtiment après plusieurs minutes de marche à travers les rues du village. Naruto l'accueillit à la porte de la salle du conseil avec son grand sourire habituel.

"Ce que tu es élégante Hinata! Mais tu peux respirer sous ce truc? Ca ne doit pas être pratique pour ranger les kunais. Tu peux te battre avec ça? On ne sait jamais avec ces tueurs qui rôdent toujours" Constata t-il en l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Hinata sourit à toutes ces réflexions, même Hokage, Naruto était vraiment le même et le voir s'inquiéter ainsi pour elle était… touchant.

Elle rougit. Puis se rappela que les ninjas envoyés par Suna étaient constamment autour d'elle, dans l'ombre. Le fait que personne n'ait détecté leur présence depuis tout ce temps démontrait leur habilité. Hinata savait qu'ils étaient deux équipes de deux à se relayer vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre et que Kankurô faisait partie de l'une des équipes car il s'était présenté mais c'était tout. Ce qu'Hinata connaissait également très bien était le prix de cette protection, Suna ne lui avait pas fait de remise. Elle aurait bien mis fin à ce contrat mais le conseil du clan s'y était vivement opposé.

"Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto-sama…

-Sama? La reprit-il. Allez Hinata on est amis non? Laisse tomber ces politesses!

-Pas lors des réunions officielles, cela permet d'asseoir et maintenir ton statut de kage et ta respectabilité. Rétorqua t-elle simplement.

-Ah c'est nul! Mais tu as probablement raison. Allez viens, tu vas voir, il se passe un truc dingue aujourd'hui, tu ne vas pas le croire, le représentant du clan Uchiwa est là!

-Sasuke est là? demanda t-elle étonnée au plus haut point.

-Oui, il était de passage au village alors je l'ai forcé à venir, c'est cool d'être kage non?" Dit il en faisant un signe de victoire de la main tandis qu'il l'accompagnait dans la grande salle de réunion du conseil. En effet l'Uchiwa était bien là, ennuyé visiblement par le père d'Ino qui le pressait de raconter son dernier voyage à travers les pays ninjas. Tellement ennuyé même qu'il utilisa l'arrivée de la Hyûga pour s'extirper de cette situation embarassante et s'approcher d'elle.

"Hinata. Dit il en guise de salut.

-Bonjour Sasuke, bon retour à Konoha. Le salua Hinata avec un sourire amical.

-J'ai appris pour ton père, félicitations, et mes condoléances pour ta nomination à la tête de ton clan, euh non l'inverse." Était il donc saoul? Se demanda Hinata, surprise par une telle erreur.

"Naruto m'a demandé de faire cette blague, il pensait que cela te ferai rire. Le haussement de sourcil du brun dévoilant sa pensée dépitée fut sacrément plus hilarant que tout le reste, Hinata sourit largement.

-Naruto a de drôles d'idées mais l'intention était bonne."

Sasuke lui accorda un bref sourire et ils continuèrent à discuter tranquillement de choses et d'autres jusqu'au début de la réunion. Naruto expliqua à l'assemblée les derniers détails des différents rassemblements prévus l'après-midi même et les jours suivant. Il restait seulement douze genins, trois de Kiri, un de Kumo, deux de Konoha, deux de Suna et un d'Iwa, deux d'Ame et un du pays du son.

Trois genins étaient favoris, un de Suna et deux de Kiri. Le spectacle promettait d'être à la hauteur. S'en suivit une petite série de questions et enfin Naruto clôt la session en donnant rendez-vous à tout le monde quelques heures plus tard devant le bâtiment principal.

Hinata retourna aussitôt après à la demeure Hyûga où elle espérait trouver un peu de répit. Mais sa tranquillité fut de courte durée, elle avait à peine eut le temps de changer de vêtements qu'on venait lui annoncer qu'un invité surprise s'était présenté et demandait à être reçu par la chef du clan. Elle se rendit dans le petit salon où son invité avait été conduit et, pour la seconde fois de la journée, fut surprise par le chef du clan Uchiwa.

"Sasuke-san, avez-vous un souci? S'enquit elle soucieuse.

-Nullement, mais j'espérais passer un peu de temps en bonne compagnie." Un silence gênant s'installa, Hinata en oubliait ses bonnes manières et ne l'invita pas à s'asseoir. Heureusement pour elle, un serviteur apporta du thé. Sasuke se résolu une nouvelle fois à clarifier la situation.

"J'expliquais à Naruto vouloir un peu de paix et il m'a suggéré ta maison, vu qu'à présent tu es chef de clan et nettement moins lourde que Sakura, l'idée m'a paru bonne.

-Et vu que Naruto s'inquiète constamment pour moi, il a demandé à son meilleur ami de venir voir si tout allait bien." Sasuke hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et s'installa dans l'un des canapés, aussitôt imité par Hinata. Ils burent leur thé tranquillement, échangeant des amabilités et des informations sur le clan.

"Les deux ninjas de Suna qui vous suivent constamment c'est normal? Demanda Sasuke sur le ton de la conversation, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'évoquer la mort du père d'Hinata.

-Oui, répondit-elle en reposant sa tasse, ils ont pour mission de me protéger.

-Naruto ne l'a pas mentionné.

-Il n'est pas au courant, expliqua Hinata, et j'aimerais que cela reste ainsi.

-Ce ne sont pas mes affaires." Conclut l'Uchiwa. Hinata et lui passèrent un bon moment, elle l'invita à déjeuner et à passer le reste du temps avec elle en attendant leur rendez-vous de l'après-midi ce qu'il accepta de bon coeur.

Comme seul Naruto savait où il était, à moins que l'Hokage, étourdi qu'il était ne parle, Sasuke resterait dans l'ombre, tranquille. A chaque fois qu'il retournait à Konoha, ce qui n'était pas si souvent, il était sollicité de toute part et cela l'ennuyait pour dire poliment les choses. Comme il savait que la Hyûga était beaucoup plus sobre que ses amis et qu'ayant des sentiments forts mais réprimés pour Naruto elle restait à l'écart, cela en faisait une bonne compagne.

Au moins elle ne le draguerait pas à tout bout de champ comme Ino ou pire encore Sakura.

"Vous ne vouliez pas voir Sakura aujourd'hui?"

Quand on parle du loup...

"Tu peux me tutoyer Hinata, nous sommes égaux et nous nous connaissons et respectons depuis assez longtemps pour éviter ces formalités en privé.

-Comme tu voudras, dit elle sans bégayer nota l'Uchiwa. Alors?

-Elle m'ennuie. Répondit il avant de s'expliquer en voyant l'air interrogateur de son hôte. Lorsqu'elle ne me bombarde pas de questions sur mes voyages ou sur mes projets elle me raconte inlassablement toutes ses aventures et ses exploits en tant que meilleure élève de Tsunade.

-Il faut dire que c'est un medic-nin hors paire. Tenta Hinata.

-J'en connais d'autres et ils ne me bassinent pas autant avec leurs parcours." Hinata eut une pensée amicale pour la kunoichi aux cheveux roses qui avait en effet peut-être un peu tendance à maximiser ses effets.

La discussion continua de bon ton une bonne partie de l'après-midi, Hinata s'excusa un moment, le temps de remettre un Kimono de cérémonie, qu'elle choisit bleu foncé cette fois, en hommage à son invité surprise. Puis, tout deux se rendirent avec escorte à la grande porte de Konoha où étaient déjà présents plusieurs dignitaires.

Ils s'installèrent non loin de Naruto qui trépignait d'impatience. Les délégations arrivèrent les unes après les autres, d'abord celle de Kumo, menée par le bras droit du Raikage, puis Kiri avec une Mizukage étincelante de joie tant elle était que la victoire reviendrait à l'un de ses genins. Enfin Iwa et Suna. Gaara salua brièvement son ami et demanda à se rendre immédiatement à l'hôpital. En effet, lors de l'épreuve précédente, l'épreuve de survie en équipe, deux équipes de Suna s'étaient affrontées et l'un des genins avait été sérieusement blessé.

Sakura, du haut de sa fonction de medic-nin, se fit un devoir de l'accompagner, l'air tellement sérieux qu'Hinata se remémora sa discussion avec Sasuke et pouffa discrètement.

"Je sais pourquoi tu ris, murmura l'Uchiwa à sa voisine tout en serrant la main d'un conseiller du village du sable.

-C'est de votre faute Sasuke-san." Répondit elle avant de saluer un dignitaire elle aussi.

Konoha avait préparé une petite collation de bienvenue avant de libérer ses invités une heure. C'était l'occasion de se retrouver dans un contexte peu formel avant le grand dîner.

Hinata se changea une fois encore et apparut au dîner dans un kimono bleu cette fois encore mais brodé largement le long des manches de nombreuses perles. Elle retrouva une fois encore Sasuke à côté d'elle, un chef de clan de Kiri de l'autre, elle soupçonna l'Uchiwa d'avoir demandé ce placement. En bonne diplomate, elle conversa poliment avec son voisin de Kiri, un vieil homme qui avait vu de nombreuses générations de genins et se plaisait à en parler.

"Regarde Gaara, souffla Sasuke à son oreille alors qu'ils entamaient la farandole de desserts, quelque chose lui déplaît profondément." Hinata jeta un coup d'oeil vers le Kazekage mais ne décela rien d'anormal.

"Tu es sûr? Demanda t-elle à voix basse.

-Oh oui, répondit Sasuke en replaçant une mèche rebelle loin de son visage, il est contrarié.

-J'espère que Naruto saura l'aider. A cause du genin blessé peut-être.

-Peut-être, ou alors il n'aime qu'Ino soit sa référente pour le séjour."

`Je rêve ou il vient de blaguer?' Hinata ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à l'ancien déserteur mais une chose était sûre, Naruto avait déteint sur lui.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Axel.


	6. VI Gaara

Disclaimer : Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, ce n'est qu'un emprunt à but non lucratif.

Rating : M

Bonne lecture

* * *

VI

Gaara

L'arrivée de la délégation de Suna avait été retardée par la précédente mission du Kazekage, Gaara avait en effet insisté pour se rendre dans l'ouest veiller au retour de l'ordre et à l'éradication de la rébellion. Rébellion plus coriace que prévu d'où le délai. Naruto avait vu les choses en grand, pratiquement tous les chefs des clans de Konoha étaient présents pour les accueillir. Gaara était pressé de se rendre à l'hôpital, en chemin l'idée avait germé que la genin blessée pouvait être Matsuri. De plus il allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec les six genins impliqués. Compétition ou non ils auraient certainement pu éviter de s'entretuer.

Naruto lui serra vigoureusement la main, visiblement content, la journée se passait bien apparemment.

"Si tu permets, commença Gaara, je vais d'abord passer voir mon genin.

-Oui bien sur, répondit Naruto. Hey Sakura! Tu l'emmènes?" C'était un ordre tout autant qu'une question. La kunoichi s'avança vers eux et s'inclina avant d'inviter Gaara à la suivre. Trois ninjas dont Temari vinrent avec eux. L'hôpital de Konoha était un grand bâtiment en parfait état, le village s'était bâti une solide réputation dans le domaine des soins, notamment militaires. Parvenus dans l'aile réservée aux ninjas, Sakura récupéra le dossier médical et le parcourut.

"Multiples contusions, jambe broyée, entorse et hémorragie. Le medic-nin a écrit retour à la vie civile." Constata t-elle, insensible mais Gaara ne l'écoutait guère, il venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Il fut submergé par une multitude de sentiments, de la colère principalement, de la peine, de la culpabilité et de la rancoeur s'entremêlaient.

Il longea le lit, sa main glissant sur le drap qui recouvrait sa jambe droite, jambe totalement englobée à l'intérieur de bandages et d' attelles. Elle était assise et serrait le drap contre elle, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Gaara pouvait clairement voir les sillons creusés par le torrent de larmes qu'elle avait dû verser. Elle n'était pas du tout à son avantage. En y repensant après coup, il aurait préféré trouver Matsuri dans ce lit. Mais là c'était une genin, sa genin. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, ruminant une colère froide et sentit sa petite main s'accrocher à son bras.

Il lui murmura à l'oreille. "Profite bien de ton séjour à Konoha car c'est la dernière fois que tu mets les pieds hors de Suna."

Elle se raidit et tourna la tête vers lui, leurs regards se croisèrent et il vit un mélange de douleur physique et de désespoir. Il sut en voyant ses yeux qu'elle savait tout le trouble qui l'habitait et en même temps ses pupilles grises lui hurlait qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose en cet instant : qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et lui dise que tout irait bien. Malheureusement pour elle il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à lui pardonner ses secrets et à tout oublier. Il n'ajouta rien et tourna les talons.

"Gaara… Commença Temari, restée jusque là en retrait.

-Tu ne la quittes pas d'une semelle et tu fais transférer ses affaires dans mes quartiers, et je veux le dossier de tous les genins du village. Le ton ne souffrit aucune réplique. Gaara se tourna ensuite vers Sakura. Elle sort quand?

-Demain matin si les tests sont positifs."

Gaara repartit sans plus attendre vers le bâtiment principal, utilisant le temps de trajet pour mettre ses idées en ordre. Le plus important était de maintenir les apparences pour encore quelques jours. Une fois rentré à Suna il aurait bien le temps de laisser piailler les membres du conseil et de manière générale tous les gens qu'il côtoyait. Il arriva à temps pour le discours de Naruto et passa la soirée à discuter avec les autres Kages. Il avait bien senti sur lui le regard incisif de Sasuke mais n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention que cela.

En revanche il avait repéré Kankurô dans l'ombre et perçut le trouble de son aîné. La chance était du côté de Gaara puisque Kankurô ne pourrait pas se défaire de ses obligations envers le chef du clan Hyûga avant un moment. Cela retardait d'autant la discussion sensible.

La soirée fut longue, longue, Gaara n'en pouvait plus. Il lutta toute la soirée pour rester concentré sur ses voisins. Enfin il put retourner dans ses quartiers, prit une rapide douche et se coucha. Le sommeil ne vint pas malgré l'heure tardive, ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à s'en débarrasser, le jour était levé et il était temps de se préparer pour assister à la dernière épreuve de l'examen chuunin.

L'arène était complètement remplie de ninjas et de civils, tous villages confondus. Confortablement installés dans la loge officielle, les cinq Kages observaient la foule compacte. La plupart des combats manquèrent de charme, le tirage au sort ayant sélectionnés des couples passablement disparates. Chaque kage supportait avec un brin de fierté ses genins.

Naruto était certain que l'un des sien l'emporterait amis il fut vite déçu: le premier perdit contre un genin de Kumo plus rapide que la foudre, le second contre un genin de Kiri. Il faut dire que son second genin avait tout misé sur des kâtons, très peu efficaces contre un expert en jutsus aquatiques. Il a été totalement subergé. Gaara appréhendait le combat de Matsuri, cela faisait des mois qu'il l'avait entraînée et jusqu'à la veille il n'avait eu qu'une idée, savoir si leurs efforts allaient porter leurs fruits mais sa visite à l'hôpital l'avait fait changé d'avis. Il avait reconnu les blessures pour en avoir lui-même infligé de nombreuses, ce brisement des membres était typique de ses attaques de sable.

Et la seule genin les maîtrisant était Matsuri. D'ailleurs lorsque celle-ci entra dans l'arène et salua la foule, il resta impassible, se contentant d'observer d'un regard lointain sa défaite. La fournée de genins de Kiri était décidément bonne cette année. Les trois se qualifièrent sans problème pour le second tour. En revanche ils rencontrèrent ensuite une résistance acharnée. Si bien que la finale opposa l'un des genins de Kiri au seul rescapé d'Iwa qui, surprise, l'emporta par abandon.

Le vieil Onoki jubila toute la journée, proposant à ses collègues kage quelques leçons de ninjutsu. Gaara, peu enclin à faire la fête, s'apprêtait à retourner dans ses quartiers lorsque Matsuri s'approcha de lui en quête de réconfort.

"Kazekage-sama je suis désolée! S'exclama t-elle en s'inclinant profondément. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour honorer le village.

-En brisant la carrière de l'une de tes camarades? Ne put-il s'empêcher de rétorquer, regrettant immédiatement d'avoir lancé le sujet.

-Tsuki a toujours été minable, cracha Matsuri dédaigneuse, avoir un joli visage ne peut pas toujours la sauver." Gaara leva une main pour la faire taire et tourna les talons sans un mot. Matsuri, choquée par son attitude tenta une approche mais la garde rapprochée l'en empêcha. Elle dût rebrousser chemin.

Gaara franchit la porte de sa chambre et huma une odeur qu'il connaissait bien. Il la détecta près de la fenêtre. En effet, elle était debout, le front contre la vitre, regardant dehors depuis un long moment. L'explosion de sentiments qu'il avait ressenti la veille revint au galop. Il ne savait par où commencer. Ce fut finalement elle qui rompit le silence.

"Je te l'avais demandé. Je t'ai même supplié. Murmura t-elle d'une voix brisée.

-Et me dire que tu rejoignais mon armée tu comptais me le dire quand? siffla t-il. Quand on allait m'apporter ton cadavre?!

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas juste aidée? Réussit elle à articuler entre deux sanglots. Il n'y en avait que pour Matsuri. Tu sais que tous les genins de la promotion la détestent ? Les trois quarts sont persuadés qu'elle te rend des… services en nature dirons nous. S'ils savaient à quel point ça ne rapporte pas de coucher avec toi."

Touché, il savait qu'elle ne le pensait pas mais c'était profondément blessant, principalement à cause de la part de vérité.

"Tu n'avais pas besoin de travailler, je t'ai proposé plusieurs fois de t'aider financièrement mais…

-Je ne suis pas une traînée!

-Je sais." Cela ne mènerait nulle part ce soir. Gaara l'attira vers lui et l'enlaça, la laissant pleurer tout son saoul. Il était las de cette dispute qui reviendrait tôt ou tard sur le tapis.

"Temari va t-en."

La kunoichi, restée dans l'ombre s'en fut sans bruit. Gaara aida sa genin anéantie à se coucher dans son lit et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

Il n'essaya pas de sécher ses larmes, il se savait incompétent en la matière alors il se contenta de rester là et réfléchit à ce qu'il devrait faire ensuite. Trois possibilités se présentaient, la première étant de couper tous les ponts entre-eux ce qui était le plus simple car ne demandait pas d'analyse de leur relation.

La seconde était de continuer comme avant, en demandant aux rares personnes au courant de se taire. La troisième était de passer à une relation plus conventionnelle mais Gaara n'était pas vraiment prêt à cela. En résumé il était aussi perdu qu'un castor sans rivière.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Gush, j'ai vraiment galéré.

Axel.


	7. VII Hinata

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela m'a fait plaisir!

Dalew : je fais ce que je peux pour essayer de rester fidèle au manga, c'est assez délicat en fait. Merci beaucoup.

lolo95: je me suis laissé pas mal de possibilités, à la base je voulais réussir à récupérer le chapitre 700 (donc un NaruHina) bien que préférant les KankuHina (chacun ses goûts). En résumé je n'ai pas encore choisi ce qu'Hinata allait devenir.

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture!

Edit: j'ai vu quelques coquilles et les corrige de suite, pardon.

* * *

**VII Hinata**

Bien assise dans les gradins entourée de sa famille, Hinata avait suivi avec attention les combats de genins tout au long de la journée. Mais le spectacle dans l'arène n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il se passait dans la loge officielle. Si Gaara et le Raikage étaient restés en retrait, stoïques, les autres kages, Naruto en tête avaient encouragé avec véhémence leurs poulains.

Le hurlement de déception qui était sorti de la bouche du jeune Hokage lors de la défaite de son dernier genin encore en course resterait longtemps dans les mémoires. De même que la "discussion" entre la Misukage et le Tsuchikage lors de la finale Kiri-Iwa. Ils s'étaient copieusement qualifiés d'une multitude de noms d'oiseaux jusqu'à la victoire du genin d'Iwa.

Le Tsuchikage en jubila pendant des semaines. Peu après la fin de la compétition et le discours de remerciement de Naruto, la chef du clan Hyugâ retourna dans la demeure principale. Elle entra dans sa chambre, retira ses vêtements et se dirigea vers son armoire d'où elle sortit une tenue d'entraînement. Certes elle avait quitté l'armée mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à entraîner son corps et son esprit.

Elle gagna ensuite le dojo vide après un tour des jardins au pas de course et commença à échauffer ses muscles. Elle venait d'activer son byakugan lorsqu'elle vit un individu masqué dans l'ombre. Il se précipita vers elle, kunai à la main. Hinata prit une posture de combat, prête à lui montrer qu'elle n'était plus une gamine faible et timide mais quelqu'un aux cheveux rouges s'interposa entre eux et entama le combat avec l'ennemi. Lorsqu'ils bougèrent Hinata fut tétanisée.

"Sasori!" S'exclama t-elle en reconnaissant le ninja qui se battait pour elle. Impossible, il était mort, elle l'avait lu dans un rapport officiel.

Puis elle comprit: Kankurô, il était dans l'ombre. Sasori était un maître marionnettiste, il avait transformé son propre corps en marionnette. Kankurô avait probablement récupéré son corps et l'avait ajouté à son armement. Soudain elle vit leur ennemi prendre une posture qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. "Il va bloquer les fils de chakra!" Cria t-elle.

Le marionnettiste réagit en conséquence, il lança Sasori, coupa les fils de chakra, laissant passer l'attaque, et les recréa dans la foulée. Son ennemi était coriace mais sa maîtrise du Byakugan n'était pas parfaite tandis que Kankurô faisait obéir sa, non, ses marionnettes à la perfection. Kuroari venait d'apparaître, Hinata compris que le ninja s'apprêtait à capturer leur ennemi. Ennemi qui semblait voir venir sa défaite et attaquait de plus en plus n'importe comment. Dans un élan désespéré il lança une multitude de kunais vers Hinata avant d'essayer de sortir mais rien ne fonctionna comme prévu.

Le second ninja de Suna, resté jusque là invisible la protégea de l'attaque et Kankurô le captura sans trop de mal. Facilement même trouva Hinata, comment avait-il réussi à tuer son père. En supposant que ce soit bien lui. Les deux ninjas de Suna l'enchaînèrent fermement et lui retirèrent son masque.

"Shû! S'exclama Hinata. Mais, pourquoi?

-Vous le connaissez Hinata-sama? Demanda Kankurô.

-C'est un membre de l'ancienne branche secondaire, un cousin éloigné.

-Que tu crois! Cracha t-il à la grande surprise de la jeune femme.

-Devons-nous le remettre aux autorités de Konoha ou l'envoyer à Suna pour interrogatoire? Nous n'avons pas de grandes difficultés à récolter des aveux avec Gaara, expliqua le marionnettiste d'un air entendu.

-Je pense que Konoha a des personnes compétentes. Je rédige une missive expliquant votre présence à l'Hokage et vous pourrez vous présenter avec lui au bureau de la police du village."

Sur ces mots elle sortit du dojo, suivit des ninjas et du prisonnier. Hanabi arrivait ainsi que d'autres membres du clan, sidérés. Hinata ne leur accorda que quatre mots,

"réunion du conseil, maintenant!" Puis elle gagna son bureau, rédigea son mot à l'attention de Naruto et retourna se changer dans sa chambre. Elle opta pour une tenue rouge, flamboyante, tenue qui ne lui allait pas vraiment mais qui reflétait la colère qui l'habitait en ces instants. Ainsi vêtue elle entra dans la salle du conseil où tous les anciens s'étaient précipités suite à son ordre. Elle les toisa du regard et, impériale, leur demanda:

"Pourquoi Shû a t-il décidé de m'assassiner?" Un silence à faire mourir d'ennui un poulet rôti s'en suivit. Personne n'ayant d'explication ou n'osant la donner.

Hinata les regarda un par un dans les yeux, jamais elle ne s'était sentie plus trahie et en même temps plus forte. Sa propre famille avait essayé de la tuer, il s'agissait probablement de la même chose concernant son père. Elle songea que Gaara lui avait proposé son aide car s'était douté de cette possibilité, elle supposa également que Naruto, dans sa bonté habituelle, avait pour sa part plus songer à un ennemi étranger au village qu'à l'un des siens.

"Kô-san, murmura Hinata en s'approchant du vieil homme, vous avez toujours été proche de mon père, honorez sa mémoire et dites moi ce que vous savez.

-Si je vous réponds, dit l'homme en s'agenouillant front contre sol devant elle, alors je trahirais votre père.

-Pourquoi?! Demanda Hanabi, énervée par tout ce silence et n'ayant pas le calme de sa soeur. Pourquoi père serait-il trahi? Que cachez-vous?" Hinata lui demanda gentiment de se taire d'un signe. Puis, elle se tourna vers l'ensemble du conseil.

"Vais-je pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles ou bien est-ce que le reste du clan veut lui aussi m'assassiner?

Si vous voulez prendre ma place il y a plus simple." Aucun ne répondit mais tous s'agenouillèrent. Devinant aisément qu'elle n'aurait pas plus de réponses aujourd'hui, maudits anciens, Hinata tourna les talons et retourna dans son bureau. Arrivée, elle demanda à son assistant de lui récupérer dans les archives du clan tous les papiers relatifs, de près ou de loin, à Shû.

Elle avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il y ait eu le moindre souci avec lui, cela dit elle ne l'avait jamais croisé que lors de grands rassemblements du clan et elle ne lui avait jamais parlé. Après réflexion elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait bien qu'une très petite partie des membres de son clan. Une manière simple d'éviter d'autres tentatives d'assassinat pourrait être d'apprendre à connaître les autres.

La jeune femme soupira en s'asseyant dans le large fauteuil placé derrière son bureau, elle posa la tête contre le dossier et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Elle avait agit cette dernière heure en chef de clan mais à présent la petite fille craintive en elle refaisait surface. Des larmes émergèrent du coin de ses yeux, d'abord une, puis deux, puis une multitude.

Elle réalisa que son clan, sa famille avait tenté de la tuer, pourquoi? Etre dans l'ignorance la tuait tout autant qu'un coup de kunai dans la gorge. Oh bien sûr elle savait qu'être chef impliquait des risques mais pas ça, pas comme ça. Plus jeune elle avait déjà été kidnappée par un chef ennemi, elle savait que cela pouvait se reproduire et jusqu'à récemment elle aurait pu imaginer que la branche secondaire fasse un coup d'état mais à présent qu'ils étaient égaux il n'y avait plus de raison.

Non Hinata ne serait pas en paix tant que Shû n'aurait pas avoué. Elle pria pour que le village ait les ressources nécessaires. La jeune femme attrapa un mouchoir et essuya ses larmes avant d'arranger ses longs cheveux en une cascade bleu nuit. Son assistant arriva peu après avec une pile de rouleaux et, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hinata un plateau sur lequel une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux étaient disposés.

Elle entreprit de fouiller dans cette paperasse et de découvrir les raisons qui avaient poussé Shû à commettre l'irréparable. Elle y passa deux bonnes heures avant que l'on ne vienne l'avertir que Naruto, accompagné par Sakura, Kakashi, Sai et les deux ninjas de Suna souhaitaient une entrevue ce qu'elle accepta. Elle fit apporter une collation dans le petit salon où ils avaient été conduits et s'empressa d'aller se changer, aidée par sa vieille nourrice. Elle enfila un yukata couleur prune, coiffa ses cheveux en un chignon lâche et retoucha son maquillage avant de rejoindre ses invités.

Naruto avait l'air inquiet, Sakura paniquée et les autres indifférents, du moins en surface.

"Hinata! Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu! S'exclama Naruto en la serrant dans ses bras. Tu vas bien?

-Oui Naruto, répondit-elle en se dégageant doucement mais sûrement de ses bras. Kankurô et son camarade m'ont protégée.

-C'était notre mission, déclarèrent les ninjas cités en s'inclinant brièvement.

-D'ailleurs, intervint Kakashi entre deux bouchées de gâteaux, il est préjudiciable que leur présence dans le village n'ait pas été déclarée." Hinata vit que l'ancien kage n'avait pas perdu le nord. Que le village n'ait rien su montrait une faiblesse dans le système de sécurité. Les chefs de police allaient passer un sale moment si ce n'était déjà fait.

"Nous allons l'interroger Hinata, nous saurons pourquoi il a fait cela. Promit Naruto.

-Je me charge de ta sécurité avec Sai, annonça Sakura, comme cela s'il a agit avec des complices nous le découvrirons.

-Merci." Répondit Hinata en évitant de penser tout haut qu'elle avait quelques semaines de retard. Mais bon, son emploi du temps avait dû être jusque là chargé.

"Nous écrirons également à Suna pour faire part de notre mécontentement au Kazekage, indiqua Kakashi, il serait fâcheux que cela se reproduise. Bien qu'alliés, nous ne pouvons tolérer les visites surprises.

Hinata devina sans peine le sourire intérieur de Kankurô, son frère n'aurait que faire de cette tape sur la main.

-C'est surtout que nous pouvions te protéger Hinata! Reprit Naruto, si tu me l'avais demandé je m'en serai occupé.

-Je le sais Naruto, pardonne-moi. Maintenant si vous le permettez, je dois libérer les ninjas de Suna de leur mission."

Conclut elle en leur montrant la sortie, pas vraiment d'humeur à être réprimandée comme une enfant. Ils se levèrent, s'inclinèrent brièvement, Sakura trop brièvement pour respecter leurs statuts sociaux mais Hinata ne le releva pas. Puis ils partirent.

La chef de clan invita les deux ninjas à s'asseoir en face d'elle et leur offrit des rafraîchissements qu'ils déclinèrent poliment.

"Remerciez Gaara pour son aide, je vous libère de votre mission.

-Nous transmettrons.

-Et présentez-lui mes excuses pour le trouble créé avec Konoha.

-Gaara sait gérer, répondit Kankurô en balayant ses excuses d'un geste de la main. Votre Hokage est jeune, il apprendra.

-Le Kazekage n'est pas plus vieux, rétorqua Hinata avec un petit rire, mais à vous entendre il ressemble plus au Tsuchikage qu'à Naruto.

-C'est qu'il y a une part de vérité. Concéda Kankurô. Ils sont très différents au fond.

-Vraiment? Ils aiment et protègent tous les deux leur village, ils sont prêts à tout pour le défendre. Ils me paraissent très semblables.

-Naruto a toujours aimé son village et il est resté un jeune insouciant au fond, il a centré sa vie autour de l'amitié et de ses valeurs. Il est incontestablement le meilleur ninja de Konoha et un leader incomparable dans la bataille mais cela ne suffit pas pour être chef. Il fait trop attention à être ami avec tout le monde.

-Et pas Gaara? Demanda Hinata, curieuse.

Kankurô eut une grimace hilarante, Hinata sentit que ses prochains mots allaient valoir de l'or.

-Quand Gaara avait huit ans, il a fait un pacte avec son démon pour tous nous noyer. Le démon l'a laissé dormir et puiser à volonté dans son chakra. Ensemble ils ont mélangé leurs chakras au sable partout dans le désert et lorsqu'arriva la première tempête ils acheminèrent tout le sable d'un coup.

Ce fut une déferlante sur le village, des tonnes et des tonnes de sable convergeaient en vagues. Mon père a réussi à arrêter l'assaut avant que le pire ne soit trop tard mais Suna s'est réveillé sous trois mètres de sable. Alors quand je vous dis que les deux Kage ne sont pas les mêmes croyez moi sur parole. Foi d'un mec qui a mangé plus de sable que de ramens dans sa vie."

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Axel.


	8. VIII Gaara

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**VIII**

**Gaara**

Kankuro et ses trois collègues rejoignirent le Kazekage et son escorte à mi-chemin vers Suna. Les genins ayant participé à l'examen ainsi que leurs senseis étaient également présents mais il remarqua que ceux-ci restaient éloignés du Kazekage.

"Tu vas recevoir prochainement un message de l'Hokage. Ils ne sont pas très contents. Ricana Kankurô.

-Tu as terminé ta mission à ce que je vois. Commenta Gaara sur un ton neutre. Alors?

-Un membre de la famille Hyûga, le village l'interroge pour découvrir ses raisons et Sakura s'est portée volontaire avec Sai pour veiller sur Hinata. La bonne blague, une fois qu'on a fait tout le travail. Ils ne sont pas contents de ne pas nous avoir découverts.

-S'il vous avaient repéré c'est moi qui n'aurait pas été content.

-Entre eux et toi le choix est vite fait Gaara."

Le rythme de course était soutenu bien que le groupe comporte plusieurs blessés. Trois senseis devaient en effet soutenir des genins amochés. Gaara n'en avait cure et continuait sa route, intransigeant. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas même pour dormir et traversèrent la moitié du désert de nuit. Tous furent soulagés lorsque le village émergea de la brume au petit matin.

L'escorte suivit Gaara dans le bâtiment principal pour un débriefing et de même les genins furent emmenés dans une salle de réunion. L'ambiance était tendue car deux des quatre équipes de genins envoyée s'étaient battues férocement l'une contre l'autre. L'équipe perdante avait très mal finie: l'un des genins avait passé trois jours dans le coma et une autre voyait son temps parmi l'armée terminée. Cela avait de quoi générer de l'animosité entre les équipes.

Le silence était assourdissant, les deux équipes en cause s'étaient éloignées le plus possible et les deux autres faisaient tampon. Les senseis patientaient, attendant le chaos qui n'allait pas tarder. Les regards incisifs que se jetaient les genins étaient des promesses de souffrances atroces. Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave les juunins en auraient ri.

Le responsable des genins, un membre du conseil permanent du village, entra dans la salle et prit un instant pour étudier la situation. Il s'assit et fit signe à tout le monde de se rassembler face à lui ce qu'ils firent non sans mal.

"J'ai parcouru les premiers rapports envoyés par vos sensei le mois dernier. Vos résultats ne sont pas satisfaisant, personne ne sera promu, c'est tout." Dit-il simplement avant de se relever et de repartir vers la porte. Au moment où il franchissait le seuil, un genin, nommé Hatsu, osa l'interpeller.

"Et pour le… Commença t-il avant de s'arrêter, ne sachant pas comment qualifier leur combat.

-Votre manque flagrant d'esprit d'équipe? Le Kazekage veut régler cela en personne. Bonne chance." Ajouta t-il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Ils restèrent encore un moment silencieux puis Matsuri rompit le silence.

"Combien de temps allons-nous devoir encore attendre? Il n'y a plus rien à dire non? Nous ne serons pas promu cette fois.

-Il se peut même que tu ne sois jamais promue Matsuri, rétorqua son sensei.

-Parce qu'ils étaient trop faibles et qu'ils n'ont même pas eu le courage d'abandonner? Je suis punie à cause d'eux.

-A cause de nous?! Cria Hatsu. Tu te moques de qui là? T'as complètement dépassé les bornes avec des techniques que tu ne maîtrisais pas!

-C'est complètement de votre faute! Compléta Haru, le troisième genin de l'équipe la plus amochée. Hatsu et Tsuki ont failli y passer parce que vous avez totalement dérapé!

-Il suffit, intervint un juunin, las de ces cris. Le Kazekage va régler ce problème, les deux équipes non impliquées dans ce différent rentrez chez vous, prenez une douche, dormez et faites votre rapport détaillé de mission. Les autres silence!"

Dans son bureau, Gaara faisait une courte pause entre sa réunion et la discussion qu'il allait avoir avec ses genins. Il relu une dernière fois les dossiers des jeunes gens bien qu'il les connaisse à présent par coeur.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui avait poussé les deux équipes à s'entre-tuer. Certes il était écrit qu'elles ne s'aimaient pas et il y avait déjà eu quelques heurts entre elles. C'était principalement à cause du fait que l'équipe de Matsuri avait déjà eu plusieurs missions B tandis que l'autre équipe n'avait même pas effectué de mission de rang C mais cela ne justifiait pas un tel gâchis.

Gaara soupira et quitta son bureau d'un pas qu'il aurait voulu volontaire. En chemin il croisa Kankurô qui évalua à force 5 la tempête qui séjournait dans le coeur de son frère. Pauvres genins.

Lorsque Gaara entra dans la salle tous se mirent au garde à vous. En temps normal il leur aurait dit de se mettre au repos mais il n'était d'humeur généreuse.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda t-il d'un ton froid. Aucun genin n'osa lui répondre, ils avaient un certain instinct de survie finalement. Il patienta quelques instants, observant chacun d'entre eux attentivement. Il voulu croiser leurs regards mais tous semblaient très absorbés par une tâche invisible au sol, pas si courageux finalement.

Il s'attarda sur Matsuri, sa protégée, il l'avait aidée, entraînée, encouragée et elle n'avait même pas la décence de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Je ne me répéterai pas." Il commençait à perdre patience.

"Hatsu, dit Enzô, son sensei. A toi l'honneur.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire Kazekage-sama. Murmura Hatsu en gardant la tête baissée.

-Tu pourrais me dire comment vous vous êtes retrouvés à vous battre de la sorte.

-On s'est croisé sur le terrain, chaque équipe avait ce que l'autre voulait, on a commencé le combat et personne ne voulait abandonner. On voulait tous aller en finale. J'ai été assommé par un clone de Gakushi et je me suis réveillé entouré des encadrants."

Bon, il y avait déjà un début d'explication. Gaara se tourna ensuite vers le dénommé Gakushi qui, par un coup de coude de son voisin se rendit compte que Gaara le regardait.

"Je l'ai juste assommé maître. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite.

-Ensuite, enchaîna Haru, Matsuri a pété les plombs! Il y avait du sable partout et elle n'en contrôlait pas la moitié. Elle s'est acharnée sur Tsuki, j'avais beau essayé de l'arrêter rien n'y faisait. Hatsu était dans le coma, même Yoshui m'a aidé mais on a rien pu faire pour stopper sa folie!"

Cette fois Gaara se tourna vers Matsuri qui tremblait de peur et de rage. Elle regarda son seigneur avec des yeux pleins de larmes.

"Elle avait dit que la seule raison pour laquelle j'étais arrivée jusque là c'était parce que tu m'avais aidée et que sans cela je n'étais rien.

-Et c'était faux? Demanda Gaara méprisant. J'en ai assez entendu, vous méditerez tous vos actes lors des punitions qui vous seront attribuées le temps que je décide de votre sort."

C'était la dernière fois qu'on le prenait à aider un genin, foi de Kazekage.

Dans la soirée, Gaara rejoint son frère dans l'un des bars glauques des bas fonds du village que Kankurô affectionnait. Il avait bien besoin d'un verre. Comme à son habitude Kankurô célébrait sa fin de mission par une bonne boisson alcoolisée.

Usuellement il le faisait seul mais vu qu'il avait invité Gaara plusieurs fois sans succès le cadet avait supposé qu'il serait le bienvenu. Et il avait bien deviné, Kanurô accueillit son jeune frère avec plaisir et lui fit aussitôt servir un verre.

Le barman s'exécuta et versa un peu d'une boisson ambrée dans un verre qui fut propre un jour. Les deux hommes trinquèrent et Kankurô s'installa confortablement dans la banquette.

"Et encore une victoire de canard! Si tu avais vu la tête de Sakura quand nous avons amené le tueur au palais de l'Hokage, elle nous a regardé avec des yeux ronds comme des ballons. C'était tordant.

-Je suis déçu d'avoir raté ça.

-Ca va toi? Demanda son aîné. Temari s'inquiète, elle a parlé d'une fille.

-Pas vraiment, admit Gaara, j'ai essayé de faire comme Naruto, d'être gentil avec les gens, de faire quelque chose pour eux…

-T'es un bon Kage Gaara, le village a survécu à cette guerre grâce à toi.

-Donner des ordres c'est facile. Mais Matsuri, je me suis vraiment impliqué avec elle.

-Oui je me souviens, elle t'avais choisi comme maître lorsque nous avions eu pour mission d'aider les gamins de l'académie, sales gosses.

-Elle a utilisé ce que je lui avait enseigné pour blesser ses camarades, salement. Et le pire là-dedans c'est que Tsuki m'a aussi demandé de l'aider mais j'ai refusé.

-Tsuki? Demanda Kankurô, tu connais d'autres filles que Matsuri toi?

-C'est la genin que Matsuri a broyé. Et j'en connais plein!

-Je plaisante! Reprend un verre! Dit Kankurô en joignant le geste à la parole. Elle est salement amochée d'après ce que j'ai entendu…

-Vie civile.

-Si tu t'en veux tant que ça aide tous les genins.

-Je vais plutôt n'en aider aucun." Gaara cacha sa colère dans l'alcool avec plusieurs verres pour le plus grand plaisir de Kankurô. Si bien que les deux hommes furent bientôt plus ronds que des tonneaux de bière.

Ils burent tant qu'en sortant du bar ils durent se soutenir mutuellement pour ne pas finir à terre. Kankurô commença à partir en direction du palais du Kazekage mais Gaara prit une autre direction en titubant. L'aîné des frères se retourna et couru, ou du moins essaya jusqu'à son cadet. Heureusement pour Kankurô Gaara n'était pas très rapide. S'il y avait eu du monde dans les rues, les gens auraient pu voir leur Kage sous un jour bien peu flatteur.

"Je viens avec toi!

-T'auras le canapé mais pas plus." Il marchèrent une bonne trentaine de minutes tout en concluant que le village grandissait la nuit. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant un petit immeuble de quatre étages, Gaara récupéra avec difficulté la clé dans sa poche, entra suivit de Kankurô et monta trois étages avant de rentrer dans l'appartement de droite. Il alluma la lumière, dévoilant un petit salon confortable et une petite cuisine d'appoint.

"Oh mec on est chez ta copine! S'exclama Kankurô en s'étalant dans le plus grand des canapés.

-Quoi ? Comment tu sais ça? Demanda Gaara en retirant une partie de ses vêtements. Kankurô désigna une petite peinture sur le mur.

-C'est le kanji de la lune, la lune Gaara! "Tsuki", la lune! Je savais bien que tu ne retenais pas les prénoms des genins!" S'exclama t-il en s'effondrant sur le canapé.

-Si tu fais une seule remarque je te tue! Menaça Gaara mais Kankurô était déjà endormi. Gaara prit cela pour un signe du destin et alla se coucher dans la chambre voisine.

Gaara s'assit, embrassa la jeune femme assise sur le lit, mit ses bras autour de ses hanches, posa sa tête sur ses cuisses et s'endormit ainsi, en boule et encore à moitié habillé. Le jour se levait à l'est et seuls les ronflements de Kankurô répondaient aux chants des oiseaux matinaux.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Axel.


	9. IX Hinata

Bonne lecture!

**IX**

**Hinata**

Deux semaines qu'il restait silencieux, quatorze longues journées muet malgré les tortures psychologiques et physiques. Shû était imperméable à tout et cela dérangeait Hinata au plus haut point. Car non seulement elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il voulait sa mort mais car depuis elle evait constamment Sakura sur le dos. Et bien qu'elle apprécie la kunoichi, Hinata commençait à se lasser de son narcissisme. En effet, pour que sa sécurité soit "assurée", Hinata avait dû aménager son emploi du temps pour que son amie puisse également assurer ses autres responsabilités au sein de l'hôpital de Konoha qui ne pouvait absolument pas se passer d'elle. Par contre le clan Hyûga pouvait assurément se passer de son chef. Si Hinata n'en avait pas tant été fatiguée elle en aurait ri.

Le bon coté des choses était que Naruto passait plus de temps avec elle, il s'invitait régulièrement à déjeuner ou à dîner et lui racontait les dernières aventures du village et du monde ninja en règle générale.

La rumeur murmurait que la Mizukage avait enfin trouvé l'amour, elle cherchait apparemment dans la mauvaise direction jusqu'alors puisqu'elle était tombée amoureuse de l'une des filles de son seigneur. Amour réciproque semblait-il mais pas vraiment du goût du seigneur qui menaçait de changer de Mizukage.

"C'est bon pour les affaires ça!" Avait joyeusement expliqué Naruto, précisant que cette instabilité du côté de Kiri engendrait un report des mission issues du pays des vagues vers Konoha. Hinata ne put qu'acquiescer, son clan profitant lui aussi des événements, les Hyûga étaient très demandés pour les missions d'espionnages de part leurs facultés innées et leur discrétion très réputée.

"Que fera Konoha en cas de déchéance de la Mizukage? J'ai entendu dire qu'une partie de Kiri préférerait défier le seigneur plutôt que de la laisser quitter ses fonctions. L'interrogea Hinata, tâtant le terrain d'une potentielle nouvelle guerre.

-Je ne sais pas trop, je pense qu'on soutiendra la vieille, elle a assez marqué les esprits pendant la guerre non?

-Ce n'est qu'un chef Naruto, même aussi appréciée, il serait plus sage pour tout le monde qu'elle prenne sa retraite, cela éviterait que la colère du seigneur ne retombe sur le village. De plus le seigneur ordonnera probablement sa destitution et si le village refuse, il contactera les autres villages pour remettre l'ordre, mettant en danger notre alliance. Konoha devrait oeuvrer pour la paix ne crois-tu pas?"

Naruto la regarda avec un mélange de bienveillance et d'admiration, elle avait vraiment la carrure d'un chef de clan. Ce n'était plus la petite fille timide de l'examen chuunin qu'elle avait en face de lui mais bien un éminent membre du village caché de Konoha.

"Tu sais Hinata, j'ai pas mal réfléchis et…" Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Sakura restée en retrait bien malgré elle s'avança brusquement à côté d'eux et les interrompit.

"Je dois passer à l'hôpital, viens Hinata." Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent, parfaitement conscientes l'une et l'autre de la situation, Hinata se leva de table et fit face à son amie pour encore quelques instants. Elle avait plus qu'assez de l'attitude de la fille aux cheveux roses incapable de gérer ses sentiments, de plus, et cela était peut-être dû à ses nouvelles fonctions, Hinata supportait de moins en moins qu'on lui donne des ordres. Son père en avait usé et abusé durant son enfance, le conseil du clan s'y essayait parfois et elle acceptait également ceux du conseil du village et de l'Hokage mais Sakura n'était rien de tout cela.

"Non." Répondit-elle simplement avant de faire signe d'apporter le dessert et de se rasseoir sur sa chaise, face à Naruto.

"Hinata, insista Sakura, je dois aller à l'hôpital.

-Dans ce cas fait appeler Sai et vas-y, je ne te retiens pas.

-Sai est en repos.

-Dans ce cas reste ici et fais-toi discrète ou va t-en et demande au village de te libérer de ta mission." Elle était calme mais le ton était ferme et déterminé. Sakura regarda Naruto dans l'espoir d'y trouver un quelconque soutien mais celui-ci décida de ne pas trop se mouiller.

"Je vais veiller sur Hinata, passe au palais te faire remplacer pour cette mission et file à l'hôpital.

-Comme tu voudras Naruto." Sur ces mots, et non sans un dernier regard mauvais pour Hinata, Sakura tourna les talons et quitta la demeure. La jeune femme en kimono s'empressa de boire une gorgée de thé pour cacher l'immense sourire qu'arborait son visage. Même la plus petite victoire était une victoire, Sakura le savait et même si Naruto avait opté pour le solution lui paraissant la plus juste, il venait de privilégier sans s'en rendre compte Hinata par rapport à Sakura et en entendrait parler pendant longtemps.

"Du dessert?"

L'incident ne fut pas le seul fait marquant de la journée, une équipe de chuunins en mission de rang C au pays des rizières fut reportée perdue, elle n'avait pas fait son rapport et la procédure standard était d'envoyer une seconde équipe, plus expérimentée la secourir. Le pays avait relativement peu souffert de la guerre néanmoins il coexistait différents groupes de trafiquants qui, après la chute d'Orochimaru, s'entretuaient allègrement pour s'étendre et prendre le pouvoir.

Naruto envoya une équipe menée par Lee qui partit sur l'instant et pria pour qu'il n'y ait pas de morts. Il décida ensuite d'aller à la pêche aux nouvelles, y avait-il un avancement quelconque du côté de Kiri? Il repensa à Hinata, elle lui avait conseillé de prendre le parti du seigneur, non de la Mizukage, et elle avait certainement raison. Le conseil serait d'accord avec elle, il fallait préserver la stabilité au pays de l'eau même si cela devait entraîner la destitution de la Mizukage.

Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à accepter qu'une amie soit ainsi malmenée parce qu'elle était amoureuse. Sa privée n'aurait jamais dû être prise en considération, elle avait prouvé plus d'une fois sa force et son intelligence. Non Naruto n'avait aucune envie d'abandonner l'une de ses amies.

Il se perdait dans ses pensées, contemplant le village depuis l'une des fenêtres de son bureau lorsqu'un aide lui apporta une missive urgente. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste et commença sa lecture. Le rouleau contenait un message de la Mizukage qui lui annonçait entrer en guerre contre son seigneur et lui demandait le soutien de Konoha au nom de l'alliance ninja. Perdu il s'assit, Kiri était complètement dingue et sa Mizukage encore plus. Ils n'étaient pas prêts pour une nouvelle guerre.

Connaissant les autres Kage Naruto savait que Gaara et Onoki avaient certainement une armée opérationnelle mais le Raikage et lui peinaient à se remettre en selle après leurs nombreuses pertes. Quant à Kiri il ne savait guère, si le village partait au combat c'est qu'il devait être un minimum en état mais Naruto ne l'aurait pas garanti.

A présent il était face à un choix délicat : entrer en guerre, et dans quel camp? Ou rester en retrait. Il se résolu à faire appel au conseil du village qui se réunit le soir même. Le discours de certains anciens fut sans appel.

"C'est à notre seigneur de décider." Déclarèrent ils fermement. En face certains, des jeunes principalement étaient plus indécis. La guerre avait créé des amitiés qu'il était mauvais de renier au premier moment venu. Pour la première fois depuis son investiture, Naruto se retrouvait face à un problème dont la solution ne lui sautait pas aux yeux. Bienvenue dans le joyeux royaume de la diplomatie.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Un peu court désolée.

Axel.


	10. X Gaara

Bonsoir,

un petit chapitre pour bien finir le weekend, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**X**

**Gaara**

La tension était palpable au palais du Kazekage, les missives allaient et venaient entre les villages ninjas à un rythme effréné. Le coup de folie de la Mizukage qui refusait de démissionner avec le soutien de son village créait une forte tension entre Kiri et le pays de l'eau. Le seigneur n'avait pas encore lancé de représailles envers Kiri mais cela ne saurait tarder à moins d'un miracle. De plus, les seigneurs des pays voisins voyaient dans cette instabilité une opportunité d'expansion. La guerre était sur toutes les lèvres.

Gaara marchait d'un pas vif à travers les couloirs du palais, croisant régulièrement, à quatre pattes, une brosse à dents à la main, l'un des six genins qu'il avait punis deux semaines plus tôt. Il n'avait pas trouvé mieux comme punition mais s'ils ne s'entraidaient pas ils ne termineraient jamais leur punition collective et pour l'instant seule l'équipe d'Hatsu, Haru et Tsuki avait travaillé de concert et approchait de la fin. L'autre en revanche la jouait personnel. Enfin le palais n'aura jamais été aussi rutilant.

Temari l'attendait devant son bureau avec cinq autres membres des forces spéciales. Ils saluèrent le Kage qui entra sans un mot dans son bureau mais en laissa la porte ouverte afin qu'ils puissent le suivre. Gaara enfila prestement son armure, attrapa son paquetage, une poche de kunais et après un léger signe de tête à son escorte repartit. Devant la grande porte du village se tenaient deux vieux conseillers qui souhaitèrent une mission sans imprévus à l'équipe qui s'en fut au pas de course.

Les seigneurs des pays du vent et de la terre avaient prévu de se rencontrer dans le pays des oiseaux, région située entre les deux pays. Gaara escortait son seigneur et de même Onoki protégeait son seigneur. Les deux Kages ne s'étaient pas revus depuis l'examen chuunin mais avaient entretenus une correspondance régulière, tant par cordialité que pour obéir aux ordres des seigneurs souhaitant des relations renforcées entre les deux pays de l'ouest.

Le temps était clément pour la réunion qui avait lieu dans une auberge haut de gamme, la seule de tout le pays. Deux équipes diplomatiques étaient déjà sur place depuis une semaine pour préparer les lieux afin que la rencontre soit sécurisée et surtout… Confortable, le seigneur du pays du vent y tenait particulièrement.

Les deux seigneurs arrivèrent tous deux vers midi, lourdement escortés. Gaara salua d'un geste de la tête Onoki qui fit de même. Tous entrèrent dans l'auberge et se dirigèrent vers un petit salon chaleureux.

"Nous discuterons en tête à tête, d'homme à homme." Annonça le damyo du pays du vent, approuvé d'un mouvement de tête par celui du pays de la terre. Les deux hommes entrèrent et fermèrent la porte derrière eux, laissant leurs ninjas face à face.

"Bon, dit le Tsuchikage en s'asseyant dans l'un des canapés, ils vont encore finir saouls, autant bien s'installer.

-Je vous trouve bien familier Tsuchikage-dono, surtout vu les circonstances.

-Quoi la folle à Kiri? Ils ne vont pas s'en mêler et nous non plus. Il faut vraiment être une bonne femme pour faire des erreurs pareilles, voilà pourquoi une femme ne devrait jamais diriger une armée!" Gaara le scruta longuement, était-il sérieux? Onoki était de la vieille école mais quiconque l'avait entendu parler de son épouse savait qu'il respectait les femmes.

"L'amour peut facilement aveugler même les esprits les plus avisés. Enonça Gaara simplement. En face le vieil homme sourit.

-Quoi votre genin à l'hôpital lors de l'examen? Epousez-la et laissez la gérer votre foyer.

-Je ne vous savais pas si misogyne.

-Je ne suis pas misogyne, seulement cette cinglée nous met aux portes de la guerre! Et la vieille Tsunade lui a déjà apporté son soutien en tant qu'ancien Hokage. Heureusement que mes prédécesseurs étaient des hommes sinon Iwa entrerait aussi en guerre. Fichue solidarité féminine." Gaara ne sut pas trop quoi répondre, il ne reconnaissait pas le vieil homme qui lui semblait bien las. Il savait que le Tsuchikage ne pensait pas ses paroles, Iwa n'était pas connu pour son archaïsme, Suna l'était nettement plus. Il songea que Temari, placée non loin, devait bouillonner intérieurement en voyant un vieil homme la rabaisser à ce point. Et pourtant le vieux n'avait pas entièrement tort, Temari s'était prononcée en faveur de Meï Terumi, la Mizukage, dès le début. Elles semblaient toutes décidées à mettre l'amour avant le reste. Et pourtant l'amour était la chose la plus difficile à acquérir selon lui.

"Indécis hein? Ricana Onoki, vous savez Kazekage, avant de partir, ma femme m'a dit qu'elle admirait la Mizukage pour sa force et son courage. Parce qu'elle avait su se dresser face à son seigneur pour son amour. Après elle m'a hurlé dessus parce que je n'étais pas d'accord. Je ne comprends rien à l'amour apparemment."

Décidément Gaara mourait d'envie de rencontrer l'épouse du Tsuchikage. Ils continuèrent à discuter plus ou moins sérieusement pendant des heures. Ils se décidèrent à déranger leurs seigneurs lorsque les hôtes les informèrent que le dîner était prêt. Ils ouvrirent la double porte et découvrirent les deux seigneurs dormant dans leur vomi, ivres morts. Le Tsuchikage soupira:

"C'est la même chose à chaque fois." L'odeur était atroce, un mélange d'alcool, de pâtisseries et de sucs gastriques. Gaara fut stupéfait devant une telle vision.

"Ce n'était pas une rencontre diplomatique?

-Ahah il est vrai que c'était votre première rencontre seigneuriale pays du vent- pays de la terre. Ces deux-là sont des potes de beuveries, ils ont décidé la marche à suivre depuis longtemps, cette rencontre n'est qu'une de leurs excuses habituelles, je pensais que vous le saviez."

Gaara était à deux doigts de rentrer à Suna, il observait deux porcs dans la boue et l'un d'eux lui donnait des ordres. Pour un peu il aurait fait comme la Mizukage.

"Mettez-les dans leurs chambres et lavez-les avant de les coucher. Ordonna le Tsuchikage à l'équipe organisatrice. Je veux des gardes devant les portes et fenêtres de leurs suites respectives. Venez Kazekage, c'est à nous de décider quoi faire vis-à-vis de la folle."

Oh il avait vraiment sa défection en travers de la gorge.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Axel.


	11. XI Hinata

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**XI Hinata**

Attendre, encore et toujours. Si la vie d'un ninja était régulièrement sujette à des poussées d'adrénaline où seule comptait la vitesse et la rapidité de réaction, il existait aussi des périodes où le temps s'allongeait. Hinata avait reçu de sa mère la patience et s'en félicitait, la situation était particulièrement précaire et il fallait absolument du calme.

Calme dont Naruto était totalement incapable ces jours-ci. Il courait encore et encore à travers le village, ne pouvant rester en place, il donnait des ordres à droite et à gauche, terrorisait tous les genins qu'il croisait, leur criant d'aller s'entraîner ou à défaut de faire quelque chose d'utile. Paradoxalement il était presque content qu'il y ait un peu d'action, l'armée se préparait.

La Mizukage et Kiri menaçaient d'entrer officiellement en guerre contre leur Damyo qui restait pour l'instant silencieux. Konoha, Kumo, Suna et Iwa étaient pendus aux autres de leurs propres seigneurs, s'occupant de leurs armées respectives, parées au combat. Du moins ils cherchaient à en avoir l'air.

De même il régnait une tension palpable dans la demeure du clan Hyugâ, de nombreux adultes du clan faisant partie de l'armée. Hinata avait recentré toute l'activité du clan vers eux afin de maximiser leurs chances de survie en cas de conflit. Elle songea qu'elle-même n'irait plus au front. La jeune femme ne sut dire si elle s'en réjouissait ou non.

A l'inverse, Hanabi pour qui ce serait la première guerre n'était pas sûre d'être à la hauteur du clan. Elle ressentait toute la pression qui avait pesé sur les épaules de son aînée au cours des dernières années.

Hinata ferma le rouleau qu'elle avait terminé à l'instant et le déposa sur son bureau. Ibiki l'informait à l'instant que le prisonnier avait parlé et que son rapport était disponible au palais de l'Hokage. Aussitôt elle fit appeler l'un de ses cousins et l'envoya chercher les réponses, ses réponses. Ibiki précisait également qu'il avait succombé à ses blessures.

"Comme c'est commode." Murmura Hinata sceptique. Le village n'avait-il pas les meilleurs médic-nins du monde ninja? Le soir tombait et laissait place à une nuit fraîche. Hinata se para d'un long châle en laine et sortit dans les jardins. Le bruit du vent dans les feuilles résonnait doucement entre les arbres, source de tranquillité. Hinata s'assit sur un petit banc en pierre et regarda la lune. Le petit croissant était à peine visible mais aucun nuage ne venait le cacher. Elle était perdue dans sa contemplation quand soudain, elle entendit une respiration régulière à sa droite.

Elle tourna la tête et vit le chef du clan Uchiwa assit, la regardant fixement.

"Comme s'est passé ton voyage Uchiwa-san?

-Monotone, toutes les villes par lesquelles je suis passé n'avaient qu'un seul sujet de conversation et ce n'était pas moi. Hinata sourit, le temps le rendait vraiment badin.

-Le monde est tourné vers le pays de l'eau.

-J'ai vu, Konoha se prépare.

-Vas-tu combattre avec nous?

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé. Je suis venu car Naruto demande mon aide, mon clan a encore pas mal de secrets intéressants.

-Et utiles j'imagine.

-Les Uchiwa ne sont pas le plus puissant clan de Konoha pour rien."

Le jeune femme ne répondit pas à la provocation et resserra un peu plus le châle autour d'elle puis elle se leva.

"Tu me laisserais dormir ici?

-Sakura est encore chez toi?

-Elle dit qu'elle partira quand elle pourra se payer sa propre maison mais vu tout ce qu'elle dépense cela n'arrivera jamais.

-Je vais te faire préparer une chambre alors." Dit-elle en s'éloignant. Elle rentra, informa l'un des serviteurs et s'en fut dormir un peu, elle avait de nombreux rendez-vous le lendemain.

Après une courte nuit, parsemée de cauchemars dans lesquels Sasuke lui annonçait qu'il allait épouser Naruto et prendre Sakura en secondes noces, Hinata se leva difficilement. Les rêves étaient prémonitoires pour certains car le cerveau faisait durant la nuit des connections entre des informations qui paraissaient indépendantes mais là c'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi.

Enfin elle prit connaissance du rapport concernant l'interrogatoire de Shû. Il avouait avoir assassiné Hiashi Hyugâ dans le but de semer la confusion au sein du clan et d'en profiter pour monter en grade. 'C'est tout?' S'étonna Hinata. Il avait juste voulu semer la confusion? Impossible de le contre interroger maintenant qu'il était mort mais Hinata avait de sacrés doutes. Et puis tant de rapidité dans cette exécution. Non Hinata n'était pas satisfaite de ce travail.

"Mauvaise nouvelle? Il est vrai qu'elle avait un invité.

-Mon agresseur a avoué ses crimes et a été exécuté.

-Tu ne sembles pas convaincue, tu as vu le cadavre?

-Non, ils ont renvoyé l'urne avec le rapport.

-Comme c'est pratique. Il semblait aussi sceptique qu'elle. Naruto a beau être au commandes les membres du conseil ont toujours leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes. Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne leur ai pas donné toutes les connaissances de mon clan?"

Et dire qu'un traître au village était aujourd'hui l'un de ses meilleurs alliés. Elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié.

"J'ai rendez-vous avec Naruto." Dit-elle précipitamment avant de quitter rapidement la pièce, joignant le geste à la parole.

Elle se hâta de mettre une veste et, escortée, s'en fut à travers les rues du village. Naruto l'attendait dans son bureau, entouré d'une montagne de dossiers. Ses assistants avaient enfin réussi à le bloquer quelques heures dans son bureau. Que cette partie des fonctions de l'Hokage ne plaisait pas au blond, il était un homme d'action, de terrain, pas de paperasse.

"Bonjour Hinata, viens assieds toi! L'invita t-il tout en essayant de trouver un papier parmi une monstrueuse pile. Elle obéit, remarquant la présence de Sai tapi dans un coin sombre. La réunion avait pour thème la préparation de la rencontre entre Naruto et le seigneur du pays du feu. Le jeune Hokage souhaitant quelques conseils afin de ne pas déclencher d'incidents diplomatiques.

"Naruto, as tu réussi à opter pour une ligne de conduite?

-Non, avoua t-il, piteux, je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'hésite toujours entre l'alliance avec Kiri et rester en dehors de ça. Et que faire si le seigneur du pays de l'eau nous embauche pour mater la rébellion?"

Tant de paramètres, tant de si. Même Hinata ne savait pas trop comment agir. Ils commencèrent à faire une liste exhaustive de toutes les possibilités et de leurs conséquences. La tâche s'annonçait plus que rude. Heureusement, ou malheureusement pour eux, un aide arriva avec une missive urgente que Naruto lut sur le champ. Il ne put s'empêcher de blêmir.

"Il est complètement dingue… Murmura le jeune homme avant de tendre le message à Hinata qui le parcourut des yeux.

-Il a fait assassiner sa propre fille…

-Mei va complètement partir en vrille.

-Tu crois que…?

-C'est la guerre."

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Axel.


	12. XII Gaara

Bonjour!

J'espère que vous allez bien; merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font très plaisir à chaque lecture!

Bonne lecture!

Axel.

* * *

12\. Nuit Noire (Gaara)

La beuverie, pardon la rencontre officielle, entre les seigneurs des pays de la terre et du vent dura finalement quatre jours. A l'issue de cette rencontre, il fut décidé de créer un front commun de défense le long des frontières Est des deux pays et de la région mitoyenne : le pays des oiseaux. Ainsi, si la guerre débutant à Kiri s'étendait vers eux, elle s'arrêterait net sur cette frontière. Le seigneur du pays de l'eau ne recevrait nulle aide de la part des deux alliés mais un pacte de non-agression serait proposé. En bref, ils ne s'en mêleraient pas. Il fut également convenu de changer de fournisseur de saké, l'actuelle boisson tapant en effet un peu trop sur le crâne, mais de cela Gaara n'en avait cure.

La délégation de Suna fut de retour au village un dix huit février, c'est avec soulagement qu'il avait aperçu les remparts au loin. De plus, ses conseillers ne lui donnèrent aucune nouvelle de la guerre de l'Est. Et comme on dit, pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle. Il put se concentrer sur les affaires courantes. Trois semaines après l'entrée en vigueur de ses règles restrictives, il put en constater les premiers effets grâce à l'arrivée des premiers rapports. Dans les points positifs il nota une baisse significative des plaintes envers son armée. Armée qui par ailleurs montrait de bons résultats à la dernière évaluation. Une chance pour lui car il devait rapidement déployer son armée aux frontières Est.

Une semaine plus tard, Suna reçut dans l'après-midi la visite d'une délégation de Konoha menée par Sakura. La jeune femme, mandatée à la fois par Naruto et Tsunade avait deux missions : l'une d'elle était diplomatique, la seconde médicale. Elle commença par la seconde et se rendit à l'hôpital civil de Suna. C'était un petit bâtiment situé en plein coeur du quartier nord, bien loin du palais du Kazekage. L'endroit était assez disparate, de grandes et riches demeures étaient voisines d'immeubles à habitations plus modestes. C'était surtout la zone du village où vivaient le moins de ninjas, plus centrés autour des bâtiments militaires, et le plus d'immigrés. Immigrés dont le nombre restait relativement faible dû à une politique de vase clos caractéristique des Kazekages, Gaara inclus. Sakura retira la grande écharpe qui lui protégeait la tête et le visage lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le bâtiment. L'hôpital aux murs couleur sable ressemblait à tous les lieux médicaux qu'elle connaissait, la chuunin s'y sentit donc comme chez elle. Elle s'adressa à un infirmier qui l'envoya dans la salle de consultation qu'elle recherchait. Sa patiente l'attendait, déjà vêtue d'une blouse, assise sur la table d'auscultation. Sakura remarqua qu'elle venait de pleurer, certainement à cause de l'infirmière, présente également, qui la regardait d'un oeil sévère.

"Je vais l'examiner seule." Déclara la kunoichi à l'attention de cette dame d'un âge avancé qui, non sans exprimer son désaccord par un "Humpf" s'exécuta et quitta la petite pièce. Sakura commença par se laver les mains puis saisit le dossier médical qu'elle parcourut des yeux avant de le poser à côté de sa patiente et posa les mains sur sa jambe récemment libérée des attelles. Avec ses jutsus médicaux elle vérifia que les os, tendons et muscles s'étaient bien rétablis. La jambe était couverte de cicatrices, Suna ne s'embarrassant guère de ce genre de détails mais Sakura était d'un autre avis.

"Vous voulez que je fasse disparaître les cicatrices?" Demanda t-elle à la jeune femme qui acquiesça avec un sourire de reconnaissance.

"Je ne vais peut-être pas pouvoir tout enlever mais je vais faire de mon mieux." Elle y passa presque une heure mais la quasi totalité des cicatrices se résorba. Sakura termina par l'examen des anciennes plaies superficielles et insista particulièrement sur celles du visage afin que sa patiente ne voit plus son échec tous les matins dans le miroir.

"C'est mieux. Conclut-elle en stoppant son jutsu.

-Merci. Répondit la jeune femme en relâchant ses cheveux qu'elle avait tenus le temps que Sakura opère.

-Maintenant il faut passer à la seconde partie de l'examen, je dois également vous poser des questions et il me faut la vérité." Elle vit une ombre de peur passer sur le visage de sa patiente et se sentit obligée de préciser.

"Ce sont des questions personnelles, je ne vous demande pas de trahir Suna." Pas sûr que ce soit rassurant. Sakura s'approcha d'un gros appareil muni d'un écran et d'une sonde. Elle appliqua un peu de gel sur la sonde et la déposa sur le bas-ventre de sa patiente tout en décalant l'écran de telle sorte que seule la kunoichi puisse le voir.

"Je commence l'examen, dit-elle alors que l'appareil commençait à émettre des bruits. Avez-vous été violée ?" De but en blanc, elle n'aurait pu être plus directe si elle l'avait souhaité mais c'était sorti tout seul. Elle avait essayé de réfléchir à la manière de poser la question durant son voyage vers Suna mais n'avait rien trouvé.

"Non." Elle soupira, les autres questions seraient plus faciles à poser dans cette configuration. Sakura se détendit et proposa à sa patiente, qui accepta, de regarder l'écran. On distinguait très nettement un petit d'homme barboter dans son liquide amniotique. Sakura prit garde à analyser les images avant de les décrire afin d'annoncer les possibles problèmes avec tact. Mais, fort heureusement il n'y en eut aucun et la discussion fut plutôt joyeuse.

"C'est donc le début du cinquième mois et tout semble normal, ce petit a bien résisté à l'examen chuunin." Telle était là la raison de la présence de Sakura à cet examen que n'importe quel medic aurait pu faire. La grossesse avait été découverte lors des analyses effectuées au moment où avait fallu soigner la jeune après son combat durant l'épreuve de survie. Tsunade avait été folle en apprenant la nouvelle et insistait non seulement pour un suivi complet mais cherchait aussi un moyen d'éviter ce genre de situation. Et pour cela, Sakura devait obtenir quelques informations.

"Vous saviez que vous étiez enceinte lorsque vous vous êtes présentée à l'examen?

-Non." Forcément, elle n'allait pas admettre avoir mis la vie de son bébé en danger.

"Pas de nausées? De fatigue? Vous aviez encore vos règles?" Il lui fallait des réponses.

"Nous étions en entraînement intensif, j'étais très fatiguée mais mes camarades aussi, rien d'étonnant vu les journées et les nuits qu'on avait! Quant à mes règles je ne sais pas, j'étais crevée, je n'y ai pas fait d'attention." Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle détourna la tête, honteuse. Sakura fut contente de ne déceler aucun mensonge, la jeune femme devait déjà assez culpabiliser comme cela, inutile d'en rajouter une couche.

"Vous voulez savoir le sexe?"

Sakura termina l'examen, posa encore quelques questions plus ou moins maladroitement puis annonça joyeusement que ce rendez-vous était le dernier avec elle, ce qui signifiait que sa patiente était en bonne forme, chose toujours appréciable pour un medic. En tout et pour tout les examens avaient duré trois bonnes heures. Sakura se rendit dans la chambre qu'on lui prêtait, elle prit une douche et se changea avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Gaara. Celui-ci terminait une réunion et ne fut pas mécontent de changer de sujet. Il proposa à Sakura de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil situé face à son bureau qui accepta bien volontiers. Elle présenta les salutations officielle de Naruto puis commença son rapport. C'était un peu technique, pas mal de stratégie militaire et de diplomatie, car la situation évoluait peu à peu. Le seigneur du pays de la foudre s'était prononcé en faveur de la Mizukage et avait ordonné à son village caché de prêter main forte à Kiri au nom de l'alliance ninjas. De plus il exhortait les autres seigneurs à faire de même.

"Cela est dû à une ancienne rancoeur, expliqua Sakura, les deux seigneurs se battent pour une île qui actuellement appartient au pays de l'eau mais qui fut autrefois propriété du pays de la foudre. J'imagine que le seigneur y voit là une occasion de récupérer ce territoire.

-Probablement.

-Naruto attend toujours la réponse de notre seigneur qui tarde, Mei lui envoie des missives tous les jours. Elle marche sur la capitale avec son armée et va probablement rencontrer celle de Kumo sous peu.

-Je doute que le seigneur de l'eau ait les moyens de répliquer.

-Surtout que des assassins auraient été mandatés..." Là elle partait à la pêche aux informations. Gaara sourit, belle tentative.

"Je ne sais rien à ce propos." Impossible de savoir si c'était vrai ou pas.

La discussion continua fort tard, Gaara fit apporter le dîner et ils décidèrent de clore la discussion politique pour passer aux bons vieux potins. Sakura écouta l'homme lui parler de Temari et Shikamaru qui, bien que officiellement tous deux célibataires, formaient le couple officieux le plus officiel du monde ninja. Il y avait beaucoup d'officiel officieusement officieux dans cette discussion mais cela ferait l'office. En vérité il y avait surtout une carafe d'un vin de Suna particulièrement sirupeux et trompeur. Il se buvait comme du petit et montait directement au cerveau. Sakura en perdit rapidement le fil et fut forcée de constater qu'elle trouvait Gaara particulièrement attirant. Que ce soit son tatouage frontal ou sa manière de ne pratiquement jamais sourire lui rappelant un certain Sasuke. Sakura comprit qu'elle craquait et, oubliant qu'elle était en face du très respectable Kazekage, l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser par un autre et les vapeurs d'alcools firent leur effet. Les choses dérapèrent rapidement, les vêtements se retrouvèrent à terre et les deux ninjas dans le lit situé dans la petite chambre jouxtant le bureau. Sakura sut lors d'un instant de lucidité qu'elle faisait une erreur mais la balaya et se concentra sur l'instant. Il n'était pas vraiment tendre mais elle non plus. Elle en avait marre d'être catégorisée comme la femme parfaite qui attend gentiment son premier amour à la maison tout en menant une vie professionnelle irréprochable. Là elle était juste une femme dans les bras d'un homme et cela lui convenait parfaitement.

Elle mit un peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits après la micro sieste qui suivit leurs ébats. Enroulée dans les draps elle tourna la tête vers Gaara qui, assis sur le bord du lit, se rhabillait.

"Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je fais un truc pareil… M'envoyer en l'air avec un partenaire diplomatique.

-Hum. Fut la seule réponse qu'elle eut mais elle le savait peu loquace.

-Et toi, tu couches souvent avec des partenaires en affaires?

-Relativement." Répondit-il en se levant. Gaara n'eut pas besoin de voir sa tête pour savoir que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'elle avait souhaitée. Ce n'était jamais la bonne réponse. Il l'ignora et retourna travailler un peu à son bureau. Sakura, passablement fatiguée et un peu en colère contre elle-même récupéra ses vêtements, se refit une beauté et, reprenant son rôle d'envoyée diplomatique, souhaita une bonne nuit au Kazekage avant d'aller se coucher. Gaara ne tarda pas non et rentra chez lui peu après.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait profondément, le téléphone sonna dans la demeure que Gaara occupait avec Kankurô. Ce fut ce dernier qui décrocha, encore à moitié endormi, avant de raccrocher rapidement en râlant.

"Qui était-ce? Demanda le plus jeune arrivant à peine dans le salon.

-Je ne sais pas ça a raccroché quand j'ai répondu." Grommela Kankurô en retournant dans sa chambre. Gaara allait l'imiter lorsqu'un doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Il saisit le combiné, composa un numéro et attendit. Deux sonneries plus tard il eut son interlocuteur en ligne.

"Tu m'as appelé?" Qui d'autre aurait osé appeler chez le Kage et ne pas parler à Kankurô? Il y eut un blanc après la réponse, Gaara soupira et rompit le silence gêné.

"J'arrive."

Il enfila une tenue de ninja classique et quitta la chaleur de sa maison pour le froid du désert. Il courut à travers une partie de la ville, gagnant un quartier éloigné et monta les trois étages de l'immeuble le séparant de sa destination. Il frappa trois petits coups et attendit. Tsuki lui ouvrit et il constata qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé pour une réconciliation sur l'oreiller. Elle portait une tenue qui, bien que jolie, était un peu large et trop couvrante pour l'exciter. Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer mais il resta sur le seuil. Leur sujet de divergence était encore bien là et il ne mettrait pas pieds à l'intérieur tant que ce ne serait pas réglé.

"Tu n'entres pas ?

-Tu sais ce que je veux.

-On en peux pas en parler à l'intérieur?

-Accepte et j'entre." Il lui sembla fatigué, au moins autant qu'elle, mais décidé à rester buté. Elle l'observa un moment, espérant qu'il cède mais il n'en fut rien. Gaara en eut assez et tourna les talons, mécontent d'avoir quitté son lit.

"D'accord." Concéda t-elle en se penchant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il revint sur ses pas et se replaça devant l'entrée.

"Dis le. Ordonna t-il.

-Je viens de le faire.

-Je veux t'entendre le dire." Insista t-il, elle le regarda, leva les yeux au ciel et prononça ces quelques mots.

"Je veux que tu m'aides." Cela suffirait. Il entra et elle referma la porte derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais?

-Je…" Elle déglutit, cherchant ses mots. Il la vit tordre des doigts, visiblement nerveuse. Peu patient, Gaara passa une main derrière sa tête, l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Il ôta quelques vêtements et s'allongea à plat ventre sur le lit alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le matelas à côté. Elle replia ses jambes sous elle, toujours muette tandis que Gaara décidait de patienter en se reposant un peu. Ils restèrent longtemps comme cela si bien que Gaara perdit patience et s'assit face à elle. Dans l'obscurité il ne pouvait que la distinguer mais son trouble était perceptible.

"Qu'y a t-il?" Demanda le jeune homme une fois encore. Elle ne répondit pas mais glissa sa petite main sur la sienne et la referma nerveusement. Il sentit ses tremblements et devina que ce n'était plus du stress mais de la peur qu'elle ressentait, ou alors elle avait froid. Il l'attira contre lui et referma ses bras autour d'elle. Elle serra fermement son T-shirt de ninja et colla se tête contre son épaule comme si elle voulait fusionner avec lui.

Gaara perçut une sensation étrange qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir. Il inspira profondément, se concentra et l'étudia. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre l'origine et la signification de cette douce perturbation qui habitait le ventre de Tsuki. Elle ne put le voir mais sentit le sourire qui s'étalait sur le visage de Gaara lorsqu'il glissa le long de sa joue avant de murmurer à son oreille.

"Merci."

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!

Désolée pour l'attente.

Axel.


	13. XIII Hinata

Bonne lecture!

* * *

13\. Nuit noire (Hinata)

L'armée de Konoha partit un jeudi matin en direction de Kiri, la fleur au sabre. Quatre bataillons menés par Naruto en personne marchaient sur la capitale du pays de l'eau. Hinata observa avec un pincement au coeur une partie de sa famille, dont sa soeur cadette, partir au combat. Elle se sentit honteuse de ne pas être avec elle mais sa fonction exigeait à présent de nombreux sacrifices. Elle était désormais celle qui ordonne et regarde les autres se mettre en danger. Il ne restait pas grand monde de sa connaissance à Konoha, Kiba et Shino étaient dans l'un des bataillons, de même que les anciennes équipes 10, 9 et 7 à l'exception faite de Neji, mort au combat et de Sasuke qui… avait la flemme, préférant repartir dans sa quête spirituelle du pardon. Même Sakura, revenue de Suna y allait. Oui, Hinata était vraiment seule et cela lui pesait. Elle passa une semaine affreuse, demandant sans cesse des nouvelles du front, ne réussissant pas à s'occuper l'esprit malgré les nombreuses tâches qui lui incombaient. Elle éprouva cependant une profonde sympathie à l'égard de tous les civils qu'elle côtoyait maintenant régulièrement. Ils étaient tous des pères, des mères, des proches de ninjas et ils l'intégrèrent avec gentillesse dans le monde de ceux que les plus arrogants ninjas nomment les lâches.

C'était à eux de faire tourner le village quand l'armée n'y était pas et de combler le vide. Hinata s'aperçut bien vite que l'effervescence forcée était l'unique moyen de ne pas constamment craindre pour la vie de leurs proches partis faire la guerre.

La seconde semaine d'Hinata fut tout aussi chargée que la première, plus stressante car les armées combinées de Kumo, Kiri et Konoha avaient engagé le combat contre celle, composée de samourais et de mercenaires du seigneur du pays de l'eau. Les échos de batailles étaient bien maigres, accentuant l'angoisse perceptible dans tout le village. Ils célébrèrent néanmoins la nouvelle année avec les honneurs. Ils prièrent les dieux de leur apporter paix et prospérité et de leur ramener leurs soldats sains et saufs. De multiples animations égayaient les rues colorées et décorées de lanternes. Il y avait de la musique et de la nourriture à profusion. Chacun s'efforçait de garder les apparences sous leurs plus beaux jours afin de ne pas gâcher la fête. C'est ainsi que, tard dans la nuit, Hinata rentra se coucher. Elle s'accorda un long moment devant sa glace, coiffant ses cheveux pour occuper ses mains et laissant son esprit se décharger de ses émotions. La honte de s'être tant amusée vint la hantée, couvrant son visage de larmes qu'elle n'essaya même pas de retenir. Elle resta ainsi un long moment, écoutant les mélodies de cette nuit de fête, le coeur tourné vers l'Est.

Elle entendit au loin des bruits inhabituels, des cris de panique qui remplaçaient ceux de joie. Elle mit quelques instants à comprendre qu'elle ne rêvait pas et se précipita dehors. Une grande partie de Konoha était en feu et des combats se déroulaient partout dans le village. Hinata se libéra de son kimono bien trop encombrant et se précipita pour aider une vieille dame attaquée par un ninja masqué. Elle le tua d'un coup et continua son chemin, luttant contre tous les ennemis qu'elle voyait. Elle arriva rapidement au palais de l'Hokage, partiellement détruit. Bien qu'organisés, les responsables ne parvenaient pas à empêcher leurs assaillants de prendre le dessus. La procédure d'évacuation était en vigueur mais les hommes en noir se tenaient devant leurs différentes voies de secours.

"Il faut prévenir l'Hokage! Cria un vieux ninja.

-C'est fait! Répondit un autre.

-Ils nous encerclent!" Avertit un troisième. Il étaient complètement submergés par ces troupes beaucoup trop nombreuses. Hinata ne s'embarrassait pas de réflexions, qui les attaquait et pourquoi étaient superflus, il fallait seulement tenir jusqu'au retour de Naruto.

Un ennemi se tint en face d'elle, les hautes flammes de l'incendie embrasaient l'air et de nombreuses cendres flottaient, limitant l'oxygène. Elle se prépara à le tuer mais il fut rejoint par deux puis trois autres hommes. Hinata sentit ses chances de survie faiblirent mais tint bon et engagea le combat. Elle en tua un, puis deux mais le troisième la blessa. Ce n'était qu'une égratignure mais elle fatiguait, l'une des prochaines attaques serait très certainement fatale. Byakugan activé, elle se jeta sur eux, livrant toute ses forces. Ils ripostèrent et elle vit une lame qu'elle ne pourrait pas esquiver s'approcher d'elle avant de voler au loin. Elle se retourna et vit Sasuke, sa lame couverte de sang, quatre hommes à ses pieds. Il attrapa son bras et l'emmena sur les hauteurs, suivant l'un des chemins de secours. De nombreux civils y étaient déjà et fuyaient vers l'Ouest aussi vite que possible.

"Il faut y retourner! Cria Hinata en tentant de se libérer de l'emprise de l'Uchiwa qui ne desserra pas sa poigne.

-Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour Konoha, ils ont pris le dessus.

-Alors il faut partir à l'Est, Naruto est là-bas.

-Ils ont coupé la route, on se heurtera à eux avant de voir Naruto, l'Ouest est la seule option.

-Sasuke ! "

Une explosion retentit à côté d'eux et elle perdit connaissance.

Hinata sursauta et regarda partout autour d'elle, un second feu d'artifice explosa dans le ciel de Konoha, illuminant le village de lueurs rouges. Il y avait bien des cris en provenance de l'extérieur mais c'était de l'allégresse, la célébration de la nouvelle année se prolongeait. Le coeur battant encore la chamade, elle respira plusieurs fois à fond, cherchant à se calmer. Elle saisit un verre et une petite carafe posés sur la table de chevet puis se servit en eau. Le liquide transparent glissa dans sa gorge, l'apaisant. Un peu soulagée, Hinata reposa les contenants et se recoucha, rabattant la couverture sur ses épaules.

"Encore un cauchemar ?" Elle reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille, pas besoin d'employer le byakugan pour savoir qui se tenait tranquillement debout au milieu de sa chambre.

"Sasuke-san, vos manières." Lui rappela t-elle fermement, il n'était vraiment pas convenable que le chef du clan Uchiwa se trouve dans la chambre du chef du clan Hyugâ, en pleine nuit par dessus le marché.

"Sakura a veillé à bien nettoyer ta maison avant de partir pour le front, pas besoin de rester ici.

-Moi qui était venu t'apporter des nouvelles du front avant de faire mon rapport au village…" Elle fut frappée de stupeur, que ne l'avait-il dit plutôt? Elle se sentait à présent tout à fait réveillée.

"Tu plaisantes ? ! S'exclama la brune en quittant son lit. Elle s'avança vers lui sans le quitter des yeux, avide d'informations.

-Oui." Quoi ? Il lui avait menti ?

"J'ai déjà fait mon rapport au village." Mais quel idiot ! S'il n'avait pas possédé d'informations aussi importantes elle l'aurait bien mis dehors. Elle décida de prendre sur elle et l'emmena dans un petit salon de l'aile principale.

Il prit son temps ce fourbe, attendant qu'on leur apporte un thé, jouant avec ses nerfs, la laissant imaginer le pire. Non, s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave il lui aurait dit. Et là il tournait tranquillement ses baguettes au-dessus du plat d'onigiris.

"Naruto a perdu." Hinata se sentit foudroyée, en trois mots il faisait basculer son monde. Elle resta pendue à ses lèvres, impatiente n'était pas le mot, elle était bien plus que cela.

"Impossible!

-Il a perdu une bataille, les forces ennemies étaient bien plus nombreuses et bien mieux préparées à cette bataille. Naruto a surévalué ses troupes et ils se sont faits surprendre à revers.

-Pertes?

-Nombreuses mais Naruto va bien. Enfin, son ego en a pris un coup, il voulait continuer le combat et aurait probablement gagné mais tous les autres seraient morts alors ses bras droits l'ont pratiquement obligé à se replier." Cela avait dû être terrible pour Naruto, Hinata songea à son ami et à son incroyable volonté. Devoir plier devant une armée d'humains normaux l'a certainement très énervé.

"Que va t-il faire?

-Se replier vers le sud et analyser la situation.

-Et les autres? Kumo ? Kiri ?

-Pareil, les trois armées sont restées ensemble. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est la provenance des troupes ennemies, bien supérieures en nombre à ce qui était calculé." Sasuke semblait réellement soucieux, ce qui était assez inhabituel pour inquiéter la jeune Hyugâ. Elle se tut un moment, réfléchissant, ressassant plutôt ces quelques informations.

Que le seigneur du pays de l'eau ait trouvé tant d'hommes était suspicieux, surtout en si peu de temps. A l'heure qu'il est les espions de Konoha devaient s'arracher les cheveux pour tenter de savoir comment ils avaient pu manquer ça.

"Précipitation, trop de précipitation." Hinata réfléchissait à voix haute sans même s'en rendre compte, et Sasuke paraissait du même avis.

"Je pense aussi. Il est plus qu'improbable que le seigneur ait pu se créer cette armée si rapidement. C'était planifié.

-Comment ?

-A découvrir."

Bien loin des préoccupations d'Hinata, Naruto et ses bras droits luttaient pour trouver un moyen de se mettre en sécurité. Ils se trouvaient le long d'une côté déchiquetée, constamment attaquée par de violentes vagues. Le blond observa ce qu'il restait de son armée, largement amputée, et lutta pour conserver son optimisme.

Sakura puisait dans ses dernières forces pour soigner les blessés et Shikamaru, assis les yeux fermés, utilisait toutes les ressources de son cerveau pour trouver un échappatoire. Un peu plus loin Kumo était aussi en sale état, quant aux ninjas de Kiri, ils avaient disparus au début de la bataille. Cela sentait le coup monté à plein nez mais ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que monter au combat. En face des milliers de guerriers avaient déferlé sur eux.

Les forces spéciales d'espionnage allaient entendre parler de lui mais en attendant il fallait rentrer à Konoha de toute urgence.

Au diable l'alliance ninja, ces traîtres de Kiri l'avaient brisée. Naruto fulminait, si par malheur Iwa ou Suna étaient au courant son indestructible moral n'y résisterait pas. Shikamaru eut enfin une option, particulièrement lâche, mais une option de survie quand même. Honteux, les ninjas s'enfuirent, direction le pays du feu.

Le poste de Hokage pour lequel il s'était si durement entraîner semblait lui glisser entre doigts. Naruto pleurait de honte et de dépit alors que les murs protecteurs du village se rapprochaient d'eux. Lorsqu'il arriverait il remettrait sa démission au conseil et passerait un long moment loin de tout avec ses remords.

Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne journée pour Naruto.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre!

Axel.


	14. Chapter 14 Gaara

La première pensée qu'eut Gaara en se levant le matin suivant fut qu'il allait être en retard à son travail. Il sentit une mais se crisper sur son torse puis une tête se poser sur son épaule. Il serait bien resté un peu plus longtemps mais sa fonction le lui interdisait. Il avait fort à faire et nul doute que ses assistants inspecteraient le moindre grain de sable du village pour le retrouver. Il se dégagea doucement et se hâta de mettre la main sur ses vêtements. Il devait repasser chez lui avant d'aller au palais et éviter les questions potentiellement embarrassantes de son frère.

— Je dîne avec des membres du conseil ce soir mais, je passerai après. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

— Que tu ne me maternes pas, répondit une voix endormie. Je peux me débrouiller seule.

Il soupira de dédain, ses performances lors du dernier examen chuunin ne lui donnaient pas raison. La jeune femme nouvellement revenue à la vie civile se redressa sur le lit et il put l'admirer à la lumière du jour. Elle s'était à peine arrondie mais à présent qu'il était au courant il ne voyait plus que cela. Et pourtant il ne réalisait qu'avec difficulté l'étendue de la situation, encore trop focalisé par son indifférence envers elle, à tel point qu'il n'avait pas compris qu'elle lui demandait de l'aide. L'image d'une Sakura nue revint fugace dans son esprit, il allait devoir changer quelques habitudes. Il songea avec regret que ce genre de comportements était probablement la cause de l'attirance que Matsuri éprouvait envers lui. Cela allait devoir changer.

— Gaara ?

Il sortit de ses pensées et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

— Je serai irréprochable désormais, fais de même. Que des rumeurs courent sur le Kazekage et son entourage proche n'est pas acceptable.

Il l'abandonna sur ces mots et partit rapidement. Il fut en retard mais personne n'osa lui en faire le reproche, ni même lui demander la raison de son absence, un kage était toujours fort occupé. Gaara s'assit derrière son énorme bureau sur lequel s'étalaient ses dossiers en cours, soupira et attrapa le premier qui lui tomba sous la main. Il contenait un ordre de son damyo concernant une mission de surveillance au nord du pays, rien de transcendant. Il ne s'agissait que d'un opposant à garder à l'œil, en résidence surveillée ce-dernier ne risquait pourtant pas de fomenter une quelconque rébellion.

Une dizaine d'affaires courantes plus tard, Gaara s'octroya une pause bien méritée et fit le tour de son palais. Il salua les différents chefs de section et prit un moment pour observer ses hommes pratiquer les arts martiaux dans les salles d'entraînement. Matsuri et ses coéquipiers s'exerçaient au lancer de kunais lorsqu'il passa à côté d'eux. Son ancienne protégée ne sut trop si elle pouvait venir le saluer comme elle l'avait fait pendant longtemps alors elle se contenta de s'incliner comme ses équipiers. En la voyant Gaara réalisa qu'elle avait failli tuer son enfant, certes elle l'ignorait mais cette pensée s'imposa à lui et il ne put la chasser. Il tourna brusquement les talons et retourna travailler. Il se plongea dans ses dossiers.

\- Maître, voici le rapport demandé.

Gaara leva les yeux vers son assistant et lui indiqua un siège face à son bureau. L'homme qui l'avait interrompu s'assit et parcourut le document des yeux avant de le lire à haute voix.

\- Les forces armées du seigneur du pays de l'eau ont balayé l'alliance ninjas. Il semblerait que Kumo et Konoha se soient retrouvés au coeur de la bataille par surprise et Kiri a disparu.

L'aide arrêta sa lecture et relut la phrase une fois encore afin d'être certain de ne point s'être trompé.

\- Disparu ? Répéta Gaara, comment diable ont-ils perdu une armée ?

Les prochaines missives promettaient d'être intéressantes. La défaite de Naruto et du Raikage était passablement inattendue. Certes les deux armées étaient moins fortes, moins motivées que lors de la grande guerre ninja mais de là à perdre.

\- Il est également indiqué que les forces ennemies et très largement supérieures aux estimations, le seigneur du pays de l'eau avait une immense armée à son service. Les armées ninjas se sont repliées vers leurs villages respectifs, il semblerait qu'elles passent en mode défensif et laisse libre accès au village caché de Kiri.

Le kazekage renvoya l'aide et prit quelques instants pour réfléchir aux évènements. La guerre était la guerre et la défaite en faisait partie mais cette disparition était plus qu'inquiétante. Il ressassa ses souvenirs pour essayer de détecter une explication, un détail qu'il n'aurait pas décelé ces derniers mois. Rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. La situation semblait d'une clarté désarmante : après l'examen chuunin chacun était reparti de son côté et la vie avait suivi son cours. La Mizukage avait trouvé l'âme soeur en la personne d'une fille de son seigneur et lui avait déclaré la guerre par amour. Seigneur qui au passage avait fait exécuter son propre enfant.

C'était simple, très simple, trop simple.

Gaara se rappela des paroles de Sakura, elle avait fait allusion à une île, source de conflit entre Kumo et Kiri. Mais cela n'avait pas de sens, il n'y avait aucun rapport avec la guerre. Toute cette histoire n'était qu'un entrelacs de zones obscures. Gaara soupira et décida d'aller faire un tour sur les remparts. Une marche au grand air l'aiderait à réfléchir. Il sortit, suivi par deux gardes, et laissa ses pieds le mener autour du village. Suna était pratiquement imprenable, et pouvait survivre en autarcie, il en allait de même pour leur voisin du nord, Iwa, bâti sur le même principe.

Les deux villages avaient bien plus en commun qu'ils ne voulaient. Leur mode de pensée, leur organisation, leurs règles étaient forgées sur le même modèle. De là à croire la légende racontant que le pays de la terre et le pays du vent avaient été créés par deux frères ennemis il n'y avait qu'un pas. Aussi n'était-il pas étonnant que les deux seigneurs actuels soient en bons termes. Les guerres ninjas n'avaient jamais opposé les deux villages. Cela malgré le peu de contacts entre eux. Le petit pays situé entre les deux grands avait officiellement juré la neutralité entre les deux, pour sa propre survie. Ainsi il avait sans problème accepter la construction du mur est séparant les deux pays du reste du monde ninja en guerre.

Un an, il s'était écoulé à la fois tant et si peu de temps depuis la guerre que déjà renaissaient les conflits.


End file.
